


The Missing Children Incident

by LadyFiszi



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiszi/pseuds/LadyFiszi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark and realistic revision of the backstory of FNAF. Let me introduce you the five children and their killer, and how they end up meeting on the world's worse birthday party... and what happens after that.</p><p>This story is based on Scott Cawthon's FNAF games and not the FNAF novel called The Silver Eyes. All the names and events are fictional, but the main events are based on what we know (or we think we know) from the games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - A little girl in the parking

Patty, with a sulky look on her face, kicked a coke bottle in the deserted parking lot of the Freddy Fazbear Family Diner. She was angry with everyone. Of course, by everyone she meant her friends; It became true that they were not really her friends at all. They were always talking about fancy pens and stickers, like nothing else existed in the world. They are sitting in the diner, but they forgot to eat because they were all so engaged with their glowing or fluffy stickers and colorful pens. She was unable to relate to that because her mother had never bought me anything like that. “We can’t afford them,” she had said. But Patty was not sorry at all because she didn’t care for those things. Sometimes her heart ached a bit for them but she liked much more adventurous stories and sci-fi rather than those silly things.

But Missy and Bella were just chattering merrily, showing off the stuff while she was sweeping the crumbs on her plate, bored. She was thinking of asking for Bella’s almost untouched slice of pizza. She was seriously considering the matter since she was still hungry, and she knew that Bella wouldn’t eat it anyway, but her mother’s teaching not to beg for other’s food, it’s not polite, held her back. Okay, wasting food is not a nice thing to do either, but begging for someone’s food is even worse so she didn’t say a thing, just watched the pizza. Only a small part of its tip was missing, it was really barely touched.

Bella’s sticker albums laid opened before her on the table. One of them has fluffy bunny stickers. Patty was watching them for a while then she took one and placed it on her hand. It looked like a super cute tattoo.

“What have you done?!” screamed Bella. Of course, she noticed it immediately. “You’re insane!” Bella pulled the sticker off and also scratched Patty’s hand. “Look, it got all greasy!” she yelled angrily.

“Why’d you do this?” demanded Missy to Patty with an accusing look on her face. Oh, she was so much like this. Like a small adult. “Get away from our table if you’re not able to behave like a normal person!”

“Just go!” Bella yelled, her lips shaking. “You only destroy everything!”

Patty had had enough. “I don’t care your stupid stickers!” she cried and ran away among the tables. They didn’t try to stop her.

And there she was, out in the deserted parking lot, in the stench of the rotten food and garbage, grey clouds hanging above her head, while inside, there was music and light and the sounds of everyone talking and laughing; She was the only one alone.

The girl had already forgot about her; she saw it, because she was peeking through the window. Careful not let them notice her and make them think she wanted to apologize and join them. It seemed like they didn’t waste even a single thought on her; not even cursing her. They seemed relieved that they had finally gotten rid of her. They didn’t look through the window; why would they do that? Outside everything was an ugly dull shade of grey while in the albums of Mary and Jill, who joined them after Patty had left, there were plenty of fancy puffy stickers.

Patty turned away. Tears were gathering in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to suppress them. She does not care at all what those… bitches think of her! This nasty word helped her calm down. Her mother hated that word so she had never said it before, but now it helped her to not to think about her sadness. “Bitches, bitches, bitches!” she said in a lowered voice (she wouldn’t dare to say it outloud, not even if no one could hear it). After every words she trampled angrily on a coke bottle, lying on the ground. It made her satisfied to see it being destroyed.

She was so immersed in her rage that she hadn’t notice the old, purple car turning into the parking lot. The man in the car noticed her though; the lone little girl who was playing in the deserted part of the parking lot. Patty also hadn’t noticed that the car had stopped in a place where nobody could be able to see it through the windows, but no one had gotten out of it. She hadn’t noticed because she was crushing another coke bottle and proceeded to push it into a half rotten tomato.

“I hope you like it, Missy,” she uttered. She was imagining that she could take the tomato and throw it on the table, on their precious sticker albums. Or even better, on their fancy dresses.

She tried to lever the tomato with her shoe but it wasn’t as easy as she had thought it would be. She wasn’t sure why she was doing so, but she tried to lever it up anyway. 

The man was observing her through the windshield, his breathing raspy. Patty didn’t know, but the man was considering if he should go into the diner as he had planned or go to her before hand.

Meanwhile, the tomato had fallen apart and its pieces fell into the ground. It came again to Patty’s mind that how Bella and the others were having fun inside while she was playing with the garbage. She had gotten mad again and had trampled another coke bottle. It made a loud creaking noise while she was crushing it. Patty didn’t hear it because of the noise that the purple car’s door made when it had opened. She kicked the bottle and it struck the wall of the diner.

“Okay that’s it for today,” she uttered and decided to go home. “Damn it Bella and Missy, you can do what you want, I don’t care anymore!”

She turned – and she recoiled immediately. She didn’t hear when the man had approached her. He now who stood there, smiling, at the corner of the building. But after she got over the shock, she didn’t care much and tried to pass him. But the man accosted her with a friendly voice:

“Sorry, but I was wondering if maybe you can help me… Have you seen a key ring around here?”

“No,” answered Patty, and because her mom always had told her to be polite to strangers she added, “I’m sorry, mister.”

She tried to pass him again but the man took a step toward her.

“Are you sure? It was a small key ring, my daughter lost it a few days ago. She was… around your age” he added after inspecting Patty, “Sorry, I’m just so… confused. It meant a lot to her. Are you sure you haven’t seen it around?”

Patty felt pity for the man and his daughter. She had lost things too, small things which could be nothing to anyone else but she had cried a lot after losing them. She smiled at him.

“I haven’t seen it, but I can help you find it!” on that note she turned back to the containers and the man followed. “ What are we looking for exactly?”

“It was a… tiny thing. A bunny, as I remember.”

Patty remembered that she saw a huge gap between two containers. Maybe it was there. The stench of rotten food was much stronger there, and she was stared into the dim light with a disgusted grimace on her face. “I can’t see anything but garbage,” she said, “Are you sure that the key ring is around here?”

He didn’t answered but his breathing sounded much closer. Too close. Patty turned around frowning, but before she could say anything his hand grabbed her and tossed her to the wall. She quickly became scared and tried to scream but his other hand grabbed her neck. She could only let out a choked groan. He stood very closely to her and tossed her to the wall, not only with his arms, but with his whole body. He was panting into her face with his warm breath, his cold eyes stared into the girl’s. Patty’s arms were stuck behind her back, she couldn’t move her legs because the man had constricted them with his own while he was rubbing himself to her.

Amongst her desperate struggles she felt an increasing pain in her throat. She tried to scream again but he grabbed her neck with his other hand to and started to squeeze it. She was coughing, and felt like her throat had started to burn. Her vision started blurring, and she couldn’t see else before everything turned into darkness except for the man’s insane, sparkling eyes and snarling teeth.  
It really hadn’t taken too long, but for Patty, it had felt like forever.

 

When the girl wasn’t struggling and rattling anymore, the man pulled her to the ground. Only the blooded whites of her eyes were visible, and a tiny drop of pinkish saliva was flowing through the corner of her mouth. One of her arms was in an odd angle - a joint must have been dislocated while she was struggling.

The man looked around the parking lot and when he saw it was still empty, he let out a shaky sigh. He was still breathing heavily. This was a reckless move - but when he saw the lonely girl playing in the most deserted part of the parking lot, he couldn't resist.

This girl was offered to him by fate.

She was so skinny, weak, but still so peppy and full of life. Killing her didn't feel as satisfying as he imagined. It was very confusing. The intimacy of feeling the child's body squirm against his turned him on, but it all happened so fast. In his fantasies the moment lasted so much longer; the hunt for the prey enhanced the thrill, it helped him to get closer to the victim which made the whole experience more intense. However, the thrill of the moment quickly passed by, leaving the moment too short to enjoy.

His reckless behavior just then could have caused him big problems. It was only a coincidence that nobody just walked in – and being caught wouldn’t worth it. It made him shiver to think about it: the horrified and vindictive faces of the crowd as they gather around him, the humiliation of being arrested and whisked off to prison, where the inmates made him regret everyday what he had done. Of course, that is, if he would make alive to the prison and the crowd wouldn’t beat him to death in the parking lot.

And it was not over yet. There was still a chance that someone just walks in. He was so quick to go after his prey, that he didn't plan out what he would do after killing her. Luckily for him, the kid was playing near those large containers. They're big enough to hide the child's corpse inside. 

He opened one and threw Patty's body inside. She was slumped over the pile of garbage, her limbs in odd angles. Her bruised neck was so vulnerable, her mouth was slightly opened, and her eyes were half-closed. Looking at her made his stomach heat up. He quickly grabbed a shovel leaning against the wall and started scooping garbage to cover her body. Her shoe stuck out from the pile, so he grabbed some newspapers to quickly cover it before the sight made him too excited.

After he successfully covered the body, he straightened his clothes and checked around to make sure no evidence was left behind or any witnesses hiding around the corner.

The excitements made him hungry and since he had originally he had planned to eat in the diner anyways, he decided to go in. If he walked away now someone would surely see that as suspicious, and tracking down a purple car would not be that hard. 

He walked towards the entry. He took some deep breaths to calm his violently beating heart and to make a calm, deliberate impression. The last thing he wanted was to attract attention with his disheveled appearance in a place where so many children are around. He always loved how children just run around freely here. This is why this place is his favorite.

He reached for the door just as a group of girls were heading out. He stepped aside and held the door to let the girls go through, all the while checking them out from the corner of his eye. It didn't matter that just moments ago he acted out his fantasy, because it wasn't as he wanted it to be. He wanted a more planned-out satisfying murder - and because he knew he could do it- it was even more thrilling. Of course, the lust for thrill had subsided some due to the horrid though of being caught in the act, but it was still there. As he was about to head in, his ear picked up on a small, but mature sounding voice.

“Yes, we’ll come again tomorrow, we come here everyday after the school! So let’s meet up here!”

A ten year old girl with brown hair stepped through the door with her friend. They were both happy and smiling. At that moment the man knew the brown-haired girl would be the one he would kill next. He walked into the diner, closing the door behind him, all the while observing the girl through the window. She had such a thin little neck, it looked like he could crush it with one grip. Her eyes were big and sparkling. He couldn't wait to look into them as the life slowly drains from her body. She had just said she comes here often, so he can easily find her. He only had to know the exact days and times.

He ordered his food, but he could only think about how he would approach her and befriend her without her parents getting suspicious. It isn't easy, but it's one of the beauties of the hunt that made it feel so sweet. . It was that such feeling which he missed so badly from his first murder.

He ate his dinner pretty fast. He was more focused on his plan then what he was eating at the moment. It was by a fortunate stroke of serendipity that he turned and noticed the flier on the wall: “Security Guard positions are open, please come to the office for more details.”  
A light bulb went off in his head as an idea popped into his mind, As an employee he can hang around near the children all day long, talking to them, befriending them, and it wouldn't be suspicious at all! Plus he'd even get payed for it. Nice!  
He quickly discarded his tray and walked to the counter.  
The waitress turned with a smile. "Can I help you sir?"  
The man responded back with a friendly smile, "My name is Barney Miles and I would like to apply for the security job. Where can I find the office?"


	2. Fazbear's Family Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The purple man starts his career as a security guard at Fazbear's, and he hears some rumors about some dark secrets of the company.

A few weeks had passed. Barney found his new work quite entertaining, and not just the part where he was observing the kids. Fazbear’s Family Diner happened to be not boring at all – in fact, it was so much better than his previous job. He was a security guard in a run-down hotel. He had quit his job three weeks ago because he couldn't stand his boss' condescending behavior.  
It wasn’t a lot of thing he had to do here. Mostly he was just walking around, warning loud customers to settle down, and helping the waitresses open the bottled drinks. Sometimes he helped the other employees get in the suits of the diner’s mascots or fix some minor errors of the robots on the stage. 

Bigger problems were rare, but did in fact happen, like when a drunken hobo was pissing near the entrance, or when a kid’s finger got trapped in the jaws of a toy rabbit (which he took from the Prize Corner, without paying for it).

The atmosphere was happy, the other employees were friendly and nice, and because Barney’s nature was also friendly and inquiring, he was very well liked. They had to wear a uniform, that was the rule. Shirt, tie, jacket and elegant trousers was the dress code for the security guards, and since the restaurant's main color was purple, the uniforms came in different shades of the color. Barney liked his uniform; it was more elegant than his own clothes and he liked that he looked good. He actually liked purple, and now his clothes matched his car’s color.

But the kid-friendly and happy diner had a darker side too. 

Barney was surprised and amused in the same time how easily the directors hush up and keep in secret the scandals about their company.

The Fazbear’s diner was only running for a few years, but in that amount of time two tragic deaths happened while on the job. Barney was informed about the details by his guard colleague, Scott, who was quite a chatter-box—that was probably why he was put in charge of answering all the phone calls. He knew about every rumor, and he shared them with everyone immediately. He talked all the time, even when he had nothing to say. It was a bit tiring sometimes. But he knew every member of the Fazbear’s so he had insider information about the horrible accidents. 

"It happened back then when the directors came up with the idea of the spring-lock suits," Explained Scott, "They couldn’t make real robots since the AI was pretty crappy back then, so the mascots had little to no movements. But with a spring-lock suit a person can get inside, move around the place cheering up the children, and then get out once the suit is back on stage, leaving it there to sing and nod by itself."

 

“You don’t have to introduce them to me,” said Barney. “Kyle was strutting around in the Fredbear suit yesterday. And guess who was helping him to put it on – me, of course.” 

"Okay, okay, I just wanted you to empathize with it better."

"I enjoy the precious feel of pushing someone in those suits almost everyday. Do you think?”

Barney know those spring-lock bots very well. The diner had only two right now; they kept them in the memory of the first Freddy Fazbear’s. One was a golden bear, while the other a golden bunny, both of them ugly as hell. They had huge jaws, full of large teeth which gave them a permanent spooky grin. The new robot band also had a large teeth, but not as much as their ascendants.

The employees, who had to wear these suits, were always complaining how inconvenient and hot they were. They could barely breath in them and there is no thanks if they can because the suits soaked up all the body odor of the person who were sweating in them before. To maneuver around in them was a nightmare, and putting on the suit wasn't an easy task either, they usually ask the only man available—which was Barney—to help them.  
“So,” Scott continued the story, “that was the time when the first few springlock bots were made, and nobody had any experience with them, ya know. There wasn’t any problems first, but on a rainy day, when the poor dude put it on in a haste and with his clothes still wet, the springlocks locked up and the suit, well… crushed him. It happened in the staff’s room, and there were two other people besides him. They told me later that everything happened so fast that they didn’t notice anything first, they just heard some clicking noise, then a whump, and when they looked there, the guy was lying on the ground in the bunny suit. He didn’t make a noise, so they thought he just fell over, but then they noticed the red ooze that was flowing through the gaps of the suit, they said it looked like pizza sauce… One of the dudes fainted then, while the other tried to call for help. But it was too late. I can barely look at pizza sauce after hearing that story, it makes me throw up…”

Scott cleared his throat and continued.

"The second accident happened a few months later and I unfortunately was witnessing it too. It didn’t happened in the service room but in the diner area. Imagine it! It was an older guy in the Fredbear-suit. He was out there for like fifteen minutes, and he was about to go back and take the suit off when it happened. Some locks could be removed or the dude moved the wrong way, some said it happened because the suit wasn’t demisted correctly (it was a humid, rainy weather then), we don’t know. One thing we know is that he kept his composure until he came into the kitchen, since he didn't want to scare the families dining there. I was in the kitchen when he fell through the doors.”

I bet you were entertaining the kitchen staff, thought Barney.

"So the guy in the bearsuit fell through the door. We were in the kitchen and there was, like, four or five of us? I guess five. The guy were walking toward us, shaking, then he bumped and fell on his knees. 'Get me out,' he rattled. We were all in panic, right? We just stood there, shocked. Dude tried talking but he couldn't, he was just coughing instead. He tried to get on his feet and then we saw the blood pouring under his mask. And there were clicking noises, all under his suit, and those wet, crunching noises…”

Scott rubbed his forehead and continued.

„Man, I had never felt so bad in my entire life. I was totally shocked! One of the kitchen guys yelled that we should get him out and he and his pal jumped to rip off the suit, but they just made it worse… the noises, dude… I took a step towards them to try to help but then I fell to my knees and threw up. One of the guys yelled to the kitchen girl to call for help but she didn’t respond – she lied on the floor, swooned, I guess since the Fredbear-guy fell in the kitchen.”

"But I don’t want to go into more details, uh, it gives me the shiver even if it happened years ago. Dude didn’t survive.” 

 

"Yeah, I assumed so.” 

„I felt pity for him, he was a good guy. He loved children and even before his death he tried to make sure not to scare them.”

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

„I just don’t get it” Said Barney. „If these springlock suits are so dangeorus, why the hell are we still using them?”

„Money, dude, money!” Scott responded. „Fredbear is an old favorit, the face of the restaurant, they won’t throw him out just because someone died in it.”

„Wait… does that mean that the suits in the locker’s room… are the same suits? Please tell me they aren’t.”

„Oh, don’t worry, they got rid of those suits. Probably. I don’t think it is possible to clean them after they crushed someone inside. I'm sure they ended up in the incinerator.”

„I hope so…”

„But don’t tell this for the guys you put into those shits. There's already enough complaints, the last thing we need is a strike. Okay, dude?”

This story made Barney quite nervous. Every time when someone asked him to to help them into the suit he was afraid of hearing that clicking noise – especially when he whole arm was inside it. And if someone would end up dying in the suits, it would make an unwanted attention towards Barney.

After killing the little girl, he was sure the police would come knocking at his door any day. He had to log in in the diner after five days of the job interview, so he just sat at home for five days, barely went out, he just sat there jumping at every little noise, and biting his nails. He cursed himself how could he be so reckless and he was much more jumpy after the murder. The heat was over, but the worries remained.

He almost changed his mind and didn’t log in at the work but commons sense took over – it would be suspicious, and it would be useless. 

Scott winded his way into his heart right on the first day when he told about that the police was asked around about a little girl who sometimes walked into the diner, but they found nothing. It was later revealed that Barney's victim's name was Patricia Mayflower, and her disappearance wasn't reported for two days. 

She lived in the poor side of town with her bitter, depressed mother who was still mourning her husband that died six years ago, and she didn’t notice that her daughter didn’t come home after school on Friday. She thought she slept by her friend’s house, so no one really knew where or when the girl vanished. Fazbear’s was only an option, they thought it is more possible that she went missing around their neighborhood. It was known that drug dealers meet there sometimes.

The containers were hauled away Friday night and nobody noticed the small corpse that resided inside. Barney's name wasn't mention along the case. But it was a good lesson for him, never be sloppy again. Even though—for a few nights—the memory of the girls's soft, vulnerable neck enticed his mind, he made sure not to let it get in his way again. He remembered very well the five overstressed days when he was waiting for the police to come and drag him off to prison, so he fell back into his new job where he could see kids every day.

-  
Though Patty's missing case couldn't be linked to the restaurant, another tragic incident could. It happened a little while after Barney joined the crew, but he didn’t hear about it. Actually, only a very small percent of the employees knew anything about this case. A six year old boy suffered a horrible injury at his birthday party.   
His head got stucked in Fredbear’ mouth, who were singing on the stage, and it didn’t notice the boy in it’s mouth. It just kept singing and it’s huge jaws crushed the little boy’s skull.  
Supposedly he miraculously survived, but he was never the same. He remained injured both in body and soul, he became aloof and suffered from terrible hallucinations.

„But how could this happen?” Asked Barney in disbelief. „How the hell he got into Fredbear’s mouth? He crawled in it? It’s just a robot, not some fucking grizzly-bear, ready to attack someone by itself.”

„I have no idea” Scott shrigged his shoulders. „I was told that the boy was found in Fredbear’s mouth hanging from his head.. There were eye witnesses, the boy’s brother and the brother’s friends. They said that the boy persevered to look into Fredbear’s mouth.”

„And they just let him?”

„Some say it wasn’t an accident at all” Said Scott while pouring some coffee in his cup. „They say the big boys were mocking the little guy because he was crying a lot and they wanted to scare him, so they took him near the robots.”

„Yeah, nice prank… wait, did you just say he was always crying? I think I know who you are talking about. There was a kid who always went into tears when his mother took him here.”

Barney was good in recognizing faces if it was about kids.

„Yes, that’s him” Scott nodded. "Even though he hated the animatronics, he always carried around a Fredbear plush.”

„So that’s why I didn’t see him lately around. Poor little guy, he didn't even want to look inside the animatronic's mouth!”

„Maybe, but it’s not something that we have to decide” Said Scott. „We will probably never know, what really happened. When I last saw one of the big boys, he seemed pretty sad, so maybe, just maybe, they are not guilty… Oh, come on! There is something going on at table 8. Check it out!

Barney walked over to the table where a teen couple was arguing very loudly. After Barney diffused the situation some, the girl yelled at her boyfriend that the relationship was over and ran out the restaurant crying. The boy muttered a apology as Barney consoled the heartbroken boy.

As Barney walked away from the table, he suddenly froze in place. While he was taking care of the couple, a group of kids entered the diner, among them the girl with brown hair. The same girl he saw that day when he entered the restaurant. The one who made him apply for this job in the first place. He had only seen her a few times after that day, but only from a distance and for a short time. He tried not to think about her, but seeing her again made his heart pound and his stomach heat up. The group was laughing as they walked towards him. Unable to think of anything, Barney stood there frozen like a statue. All he could do was stare at them as they past right by him.

Among the group of friends was another girl—a blond one—and three boys. The youngest boy looked like he could be related to the brown-haired girl. The similarity in both the eye and face shape made Barney's throat dry just thinking about it. The kids paid the man no attention as they walked past him, chatting away. He could feel their clothes brush against his as the children walked away. He also heard one of the boy's called the brown-haired girl 'Betty'. Betty—What a wonderful name.

Barney's body trembled as he hurried back to his security desk. Nobody noticed a thing, fortunately (though there wasn’t anything to notice actually). It wouldn’t be a good luck, to let any other employee see his unnatural interest towards kids.

To keep himself busy, he started organizing the diner's brochures, but his mind kept going back to Betty. The more he heard her name and saw her face, the more he desired to have her. He wanted to feel her tiny bones under his fingers, her fragile body squirm in agony and see her sparkling eyes become dark and lifeless.. And her sweet little voice, begging to him and - only to him – for mercy.

But not now. He wanted to take his time and enjoy every moment, not rush it like he did with Patty. Plus he also didn't want to get caught because he was to impatient.

And as a second thought, it would be even better to lay his hands on the whole bunch. It would be easier too, since it seemed they were always together. Betty’s brother looked so much like his sister that it was really… exciting. It would be quite a wonderful experience to kill them all, one by one, before moving onto his final victim, Betty.

But enough for now. This requires to be well-planned. And all of it’s moment would be very amusing, no doubt. It will take weeks, or more likely, months, but it will be a pleasure. And the end results will be very… satisfying.


	3. Pirate Cove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the heros of the story, the kids who likes to play pirates.

"And then the terrifying Redbeard strikes! Rawr!" Shouted Finn as he swung his sword in the air and hit Joey on the neck. The stroke would have been lethal, definitely, if the sword wasn’t made of paper.  
"But Joe the Fearless dodges and strikes back!" shouted Joey as he to swung his sword in the air like Finn's. "He attacks Redbeard and strikes him through the heart!"   
„Don’t cheat, Joey, I killed you first” said Finn.  
„But I survived it!”  
„Survived, eh? An execution?”  
„Meanwhile the princess and her loyal knave Ben crawled through the fence and gets off” said Betty.  
„The princess doesn’t go anywhere!” Finn snapped.  
„Oh why didn’t she? And by they way, why am I always the princess?” Betty asked as she flipped her hair back.  
"Because Jenny doesn’t want to be one," Finn said, rolling his eyes, "But please, don’t interrupt the game in every second! You couldn’t get away because you were locked in the captain’s cabin.”  
„But my knave, Ben, stole the key from the captain’s – which is you, Finn – pocket. So we are free and climbing into the lifeboat.”  
„Ha, stealing from my pocket?” huffed Finn. „I wonder how!”  
"Then why am I here saving you when you basically saved yourselves?" Asked Joey. "And let Ben speak as his own character, Betty, you don't tell him what to do, right Ben? You are the storyteller here, you don't need to be told what to do!"  
Ben usually doesn't like when all the attention is on him, but he made an exception with his sister's friends. They treated him like an equal and not as some crybaby. Despite the fact that Betty, Finn, and Joey are past ten years old, and Ben being the youngest at only nine, they still respected him as a fellow friend. (To be honest, there were a few months left to his ninth birthday, but still… he was closer to nine than eight.)  
Ben was a shy, retractive little boy who wasn’t good at making friends. He was better at finding stories and told them for himself. One day, when Betty was babysitting him, she took him to Finn’s and Jenny’s house and told him to share a story with them. They were amused by Ben's story of space traveling and the adventures the characters went on (now he barely remembered it, since he always found out so many new stories, he couldn’t remembered all of them, but he still had good memories of that day).  
„Hey Betty, your little brother is a genious” Said Finn, who was (unspeakably) the leader of their group. "I love his tales. Why don't you bring you bring with you next time we go to the pizzeria? It would be awesome, he could make up fun stories for our games!"   
"That's a good idea Finn. I think it would be really good for him too." Said Betty as she looked over at Ben from the corner of her eyes. "He is always so quiet and alone, it would really make him happy to come play with us. Now he'll have someone besides himself to tell stories to."  
Ben knew they thought he couldn't hear them, he did, but he didn't care. Betty was right— but even if she wasn't, he would say she is. He listened more to his sister than he did to his mother, since he spent more time with her. And because Betty is older, he could go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with her, since their mother didn't want him to go alone. He loved that place so much. Everyone was so nice to the children and the atmosphere was so welcoming with it's bright colors and happy-go-lucky workers. Plus the singing robots are so funny to watch! Ben also loved their cheerful songs.  
Since he began hanging out with Betty and her friends, he started coming out of his shell and even made friends in his class. But he liked being around his sister's friend's more, and they never complained at all.  
"So I died for nothing?" asked Joey with a dramatic voice. He made his voice quiver, which made Ben laugh.  
"No, because you kept the captain busy by dueling him, which gave us plenty of time to escape." Ben flashed a wide tooth grin.   
„So you admit that I executed you?” Asked Finn.  
„Yes, but I didn’t die.” Said Joey.  
„But… it’s impossible!” Giggled Ben.  
„Nothing is impossible for Fearless Joe!” He tried making himself sound like an old, brave sea dog as he raised his paper sword.  
„Listen kids, can’t you just play a bit more… quietly?” They suddenly heard a man's voice and they all jumped.

A security guard from the pizzeria approached them, and pointed to one of the closer desks, where a beefy woman was glaring at them in quite a hostile mood over her pizza (that kind of pizza was called „family chicken-dreams” – Ben remembered it, becaused it sounded so silly).  
„You are annoying the lady over there. I can believe that you are fighting an important fight, just please, not so loudly!”  
„Of course, Mr. Miles, we are sorry” Said Finn with a remorseful face.  
„We are sorry” Respoke Betty too.  
„Pirates are always doing what they want” Hissed Joey after the guard had went back to the other desk, and reposed the fat woman.  
„Those brats, they are just shouting and fighting, they are not able to do anything else!” The woman’s croak was so loud that they were able to hear although the diner was quite noisy.  
„And we are the ones who are shouting?” Finn shoke his head.  
„That woman is angry for sure” The last one of their group, Jenny (Finn’s cousine) lumped down on her chair. „What did I miss?”  
Jenny was the other girl among them, and thanks to her, Betty was the one who had to be the kidnapped princess in every games. She liked more badass roles, and she only liked pirate- and thief princesses.  
„I beat Jo… I mean, Joe the Fearless in a swrod duel.” Said Finn.  
„No way… I wanted to fight him too!”  
„As I’ve said, I survived his blow, okay?” Said Joey.”So Jenny will have an opponent too.”  
„She had not supposed to fight, but guarding us” Said Betty. „But she has left to the bathroom, so…”  
„Oh nooo…” Whinged Jenny. „Have you even ESCAPED? Couldn’t you just wait until I came back??”  
„And we even robbed you, took all your jewelery” Said Betty with a mischevious smile.  
„No! Not my jewelery!” Cried Jenny with a completely theatrical voice, and so loud that she earned the hostile glare of the fat woman again.  
„What kind of pirate princess you are?” Twinkled Finn at her. „You are robbed better than you robbed? Did you even robbed her?”  
„Yeah, but it didn’t worth it, I can’t wear her rings because of my hook.” Said Jenny in a grumpy voice. Joey got elated.  
„Why don’t we make some pirate accessories? Okay, we have two swords, but we need some hook and eyepatch and stuff. Wait, I have some carton paper, remained from the art lesson, in my bag!”  
This idea actually popped up in Ben’s mind a bit earlier, but he didn’t want to be the smart guy. He was happy with the idea anyway and watched as Joey started to search in hy bag for the art things. But Finn interrupted him.  
„Listen, we shouldn’t do it here! The desk is really dirty, and I’m not sure the staff would be happy if we will start drawing and cutting paper here. We should go back to Pirate Cove, so we can see Foxy and take a lokk at his eyepatch and hook.”  
Foxy was one of the animatronics, a fox, but also a pirate, and Finn loved him since he first saw him. He liked that Foxy’s fur is the same color as his own hair. But Ben didn’t really liked Foxy, he was a bit scared of those sharp teeth. He had so many! He liked all the other animatronics, they were funny as they were singing on the stage. Freddy’s singing was fun, the way Bonnie the Bunny played the guitar was cool and he even like Chica the Chicken with her pink, smiling cupcake which she always carried around in her hands.  
He wasn’t really scared by those many teeth. But why hasn’t Foxy never team up with the others? Ben didn’t know and he was disturbed why. Does Foxy dislike the other animatronics, or do they dislike him? And why does Foxy wear an eyepatch when he has an eye under it? Sometimes he turns it up and he stares at the people with his round, yellow eye. He is not really a friendly guy.  
But Ben knew that that’s why Finn likes him. Because Foxy is a specimen, a pirate, and he does what he wants. He doesn’t make fun of himself on the stage, it’s not cool, he has a ship and treasures instead, which is cool indeed. And being cool was something that Finn likes, not if he is funny or not. So Ben took the matter in good part, and didn’t complain. It’s not like he is afraid of Foxy, oh no… he just doesn’t like him that much, that’s all.  
The Pirate Cove was on the other part of the building, it worked as a playground for kids who got bored from eating with their parents. They were getting themeselves ready, but suddenly Betty brought out:  
„Wait, I’m thirsty. I buy some drink, you guys just go and I’ll be there in a minute!”  
„I’ll go with you” Said Ben, who didn’t really care if he miss his meeting with Foxy. Not as he was afraid, of course. Not at all.  
„Okay, meet ya there then!” Said Finn, and they moved forward Pirate Cove. Joey run on the front, swinging his paper sword.  
Ben followed Betty to the cash desks where his sister orderd some drink. Ben was always amused how easily she handles such adult things like money. He has never dare to pay to pay to anyone, because he would become nervous and mess things up and the adults would look at him ugly. They’d even yell at him.  
But unlike at him, everyone was smiling at Betty. They handled her as one of them. Ben didn’t like to talk to strangers, not even in Fazbear’s, although the staff was really nice with kids. When he had to talk to adults, he casted down his eyes and started to mutter, which made adults to talk to him in a high-minded way.  
After Betty paid, they walked forward Pirate Cove. They were almost there when Betty stopped.  
„Heck!” She hissed in a struggle. „I can’t open this blasted thing. I always forget how tightly they are closed. So what now, should I die from thrist, with a bottle full of drink in my hand?” She started to life, but a bit awkardly.  
But Ben had an idea. He wasn’t just a story-teller, he was also good in solving problems – in the theoretic way, of course.  
„Ask Mr. Miles!” He adviced and when Betty looked at him he added: „I saw one day that a girl from the cash desks also asked him to help her.”  
„You are a genious, little bro! Why it just didn’t come up in my mind? What would I be without you!”  
She smiled at Ben which made him really happy, helping out his sister. They rushed to the security desk where Mr. Miles and an other security guard were staying (they didn’t know those other guy’s name because he never wear his nametag, but he was pretty nice too).  
Mr. Miles was very helpful.  
„Here.” He handled over the opened bottle. „They are shut really tight, right?”  
„Yeah, you know that very well.” Said the other guard from the background, and he winked at Ben with a grin on his face. „Everyone asks him to open those bottles.”  
„That’s what I thought too.” Said Ben, and being so brave surprised himself a lot. When everyone looked at him, he casted down his eyes immediately.  
Mr. Miles laughed at him and gently slapped him on the back.  
„And you were so right! I will have no other job here soon than opening bottles.”  
The other guard turned away, giggling. Ben didn’t understand what’s so funny, but he didn’t really care because he was so happy that an adult talks to him and not in a way like he was retarded.  
„Thanks a lot, it was a big help!” Said Betty with a smile on her face.  
„Come again if you have bottle-problems again!” Mr. Miles waved for them a friendly goodbye.  
Ben and Betty started to walk to the corridor to Pirate Cove again, but they didn’t reach too far when they met with the others. They look very disappointed.  
„They said we can’t see Foxy for a while.” Lamented Finn.  
„Pirate Cove is out of order.” Added Joey. „They rebuilt it or what.”  
Jenny looked at her watch.  
„Oh, I should slowly start to go home. Mom said I had to be back before five a.m.”  
„I’ll come with you.” Sighed Finn, and took a last unhappy look towards Pirate Cove. They walked away with Joey, who lived very close to them (Finn’s and Jenny’s parents lived in each other’s neighbourhood.)  
Meanwhile Betty finsihed her bottle of drink, and after a bit of listening to the animatronics show, they also left.  
„Next time we should play how we fled from Captain Redbeard through the great ocean!” Said Ben.  
„’Corse, just find me a character who is not a princess. I want to play with swords some day.”  
„Who said a princess can’t use swords?”  
„Weeell… that kind of princess I was never let her hands be dirty. And don’t you want to be a pirate, by the way?”  
„No, I wouldn’t be a good pirate. Joe and Redbeard would slaughter me in a moment. I’m much like a thief, a good one.”  
„But not as good as I!” Laughed Betty.  
They walked through the parking, laughing and joking, and they weren’t aware that not so long ago a young girl in their age died a horrible death there. Maybe if they were aware (or at least their parents were), their story would follow a whole different line, and Ben’s mother wouldn’t plan his son’s ninth birthday party at such a place…  
But as we know, fate is like a crazy train, it smashes anyone on it’s way and none can do anything against it.  
\--  
After they left, Barney got really excited. Today, he can approach them with a totally fair reason, twice. Twice!  
What’s more, he didn’t just approach them but also talked to them! The second time, they were the ones who went to him, because they needed him (okay, for such a banal thing like opening a bottle, but still), and they asked him. Now he don’t have to rely on his imagination how Betty’s voice sounds when she is begging.  
And before that, when he had to rebuke them, they listened to him immediately. And he can hear that sweet little voice again… „We are sorry”, it was beautiful, as she said it, so humble.  
But then an annoying voice interrupted his pleasent thoughts.  
„The little bottle-opener.” Cackled Scott. „See mate, every girl wants you to open their „bottles”.” He narrowly punctuated the quote marks, even imitated them with his hands.  
„Be quiet, you are disgusting!” Snapped Barney at him, but Scot just giggled.  
„Teach me, master, to make the girls hold their bottles for me too!” He grinned, and it made Barney flush and turn away. He knew that Scott can’t see his mind (he wouldn’t giggle so joyfully, oh he wouldn’t, that’s sure), but he got too close (dangerously close) to the truth with his funny note.  
He turned back to him, but Scott wasn’t deal with him anymore, he was talking to some kid’s dad. Barney walked away, to prevent his colleague to crack some silly joke about the bottles again and tried to forget any thoughts about Ben and Betty. No, don’t think about how soft the girl’s fingers touch his hand when she took her drink. How fragile the boy’s bones felt under his shirt. How their eyes were sparkle when they listened to him.  
The hunger rose inside him stronger before.  
He wanted to be the last one who see their eyes spark.


	4. Operation Foxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy was replaced in Pirate Cove with some pink abomination and the kids really dislike it.

Foxy wasn’t available for a month, and this made Finn really disappointed. Every time they went there he was aking around, all the cashiers and guards, but they didn’t give him any reasonable answers. They probably also didn’t know when will Finn’s favorit pirate fox return.  
And one day he run into an employee who knew something about him.  
„Kid, you won’t see Foxy for more than three weeks. We’re renewing the Pirate Cove. But after that, he will be there, prettier than ever.”  
Finn doubt that „pretty” would be the best word to describe Foxy (and it sounded girlish too), he was eager to wait. He and Joey, who was the other one most interested in pirate-business, was talking a lot what novelties will be made in the Cove. A new-made, larger pirate ship? Skeletons buried into the sand?  
After the three weeks had passed, they run into the diner right after school (and who cares the blasted math test tomorrow).  
They didn’t buy any food or drink, and ignored the rules that said ’no running and no yelling’. They run through the people in the diner in an excited rush, and through the corridor which led to the back part of the restaurant, where Pirate Cove was. They saw it from afar that the purple curtains were opened.  
„Come on, Joey, hurry!” Yelled Finn, and he barely dodged a toddler who were waddling next to his mother.  
Finn slipped on the gridded floor and stopped before the room.  
Where a terrible surprise was waiting for him.  
Behind the curtain, there was the sandy beach, some plastic crabs and shells thown on it, and some palm trees in boxes before the painted waves on the wall, with a half-opened treasure chest between them. It was all right, it should be that way. But near the chest, it wasn’t Foxy who stood there with his rough but friendly smile, but a white and pink abomination with lush eyelashes. It’s (her) headshape recalled Foxy’s, one of it’s (hers) arm ended in a hook, but it (she) was shorter and there wore make-up on it’s (her) face. Make-up!! This made the whole thing more messed up. And it was female, most probably. It was hard for Finn to call it a female, it looked like a boy in girlish colors and make-up. Foxy’s yellow eyes and sharp teeth were mockingly twinking from it’s pink and white face.  
„What the… what’s this?” Joey gasped after stopping before the Pirate Cove. Fin couldn’t talk.  
„Is Foxy here, or…?” Asked Joey, turning his head around. Finn still didn’t speak a word. Like his brain was too shocked to let him talk. This… this thing… it can’t be Foxy. It can’t be him! Please, don’t let them turning him into… this??  
„Ahoi, kids, welcome in the Pirate Cove, in the land of adventures and treasures!” Said the pink abomination. The words were Foxy’s. But the voice is not his harsh voice but some cheasy barking.  
„AD-VEN-TURES!” They heard some croaky voice speaking from the thing’s shoulder. Finn looked there, disgusted. He didn’t care what he will saw, he knew he won’t like it.  
There was a small robotic parrot sitting on the white fox’s shoulder. It was turning his tiny head around and blinking with it’s mechanical eyes. It looked quite okay (even it’s color was green, not pink), and there wouldn’t be any problem with it, if it wouldn’t belong to that… impostor. Finn’s face slowly turned into red.  
„Is there any problem, my dear?” Asked a woman in purple clothes, an employee of the diner. Her voice sounded worried, seemed like she sensed Finn’s anger. „Don’t you feel well?”  
„Where is Foxy?” Asked Finn. He looked down, staring at the floor to force himself calm down.  
„Oh, he is right here!” The woman pointed at the pink abomination with such a wide smile as she herself placed that thing here. „But know we know her as Toy Foxy. Isn’t she adorable?”  
She touched the ear of the white fox which made itt o turn around and look at her, and blinked with it’s long eyelashes.  
„Ahoi lady!” It started to talk again. „Aren’t yeh feel the nicest breeze from the sea?”  
„SEA! SEA!” Crooked the robotic parrot.  
„Ahoi for you too, my Foxy!” Laughed the woman. Finn couldn’t stand this cheasy politesse and broke out.  
„But this is not Foxy! This is a… girl!” He stopped himslef in the last moment to say something really impolite.  
„Foxy is too scary for younger children.” The woman said. „You, big boys, like wild things like him, but he made toddlers creep out. Toy Foxy is much nicer. Maybe she is a bit weird at first, but I’m sure you will like her too very soon. He looks almost exactly like Foxy, anyways, but more prettier!”  
„But what about Foxy? What happened to him?” Stared Finn to the woman. He didn’t care this blah-blah at all. If toddlers are afraid of Foxy, why are they brought here? Let them watch their favorit silly band on the stage and leave the more serious business to the big boys.  
„He is disposed.” Said the woman with a sad smile.  
„But will he be brought back? They did not get rid of him, did they?” Finn didn’t give up. He forced a smile on his face to prevent how desperate he was.  
„No, he is still here, locked away in a storage room. He was actually malfunctioning sometimes, which… is not a safe thing, you know?” She laughed, with a small nervous tone in her voice. But seeing the boys’ worried face, she continued in an urge. „But it’s a good place for him. He is still active, he can roam around the room. But look at that small parrot! Isn’t he cute? I bet Foxy would love him too.”  
’I bet he would.” Murmured Finn when she walked away. „All these things should belong to him.”  
„I can’t believe it!” Cried Joey and kicked a red, plastic crab. „We can’t let this happen, Finn!”  
Finn was looking through the Pirate Cove. Compared to a novalty, the people wasn’t really interested in Toy Foxy. A shadow of a plan started to rise in Finn’s mind. He sighed and slapped Joey’s shoulder.  
„You are right. We can’t let this happen.”

Betty was waiting for yesterday’s event a bit nervously. Finn told them about the new girl in Pirate Cove, and later they also visited it to see it with their own eyes. Jenny was really pissed that they can call a pink clown like her a pirate (it doesn’t matter that she is a girl, but why is she so ugly pink and why does she wear such an ugly makeup?). Ben seemed more happy with the new version of Foxy, although she still had sharp teeth and yellow eyes, but at least she wasn’t as big and wild as Foxy. Betty didn’t like her design, it was really out-of-the-place compared to the other animatronics. And her body wasn’t covered by matte fur but it was made from shiny plastic. And those crazy colors…  
„She looks like a scary clown, with those makeup and teeth.” She said that to Finn, when the boy led them into the renewed Pirate Cove. Finn responded the he always hated clowns.  
But as the time passed, Finn came up with an idea, an idea that made the their small group excited and worried in the same time. An idea that if it will be failed, it’s all over. Ben’s birthday party, which will be held in Fazbear’s will be in two more weeks, mom just told it to Betty in a secret. If the Fazbear’s staff catch them in action, the party of Ben won’t happen. Betty wouldn’t want to betray Finn, but… How disappoint mother would be! Not to mention Ben… He can never visit his favorit place again… Since they are visiting Fazbear’s, Ben started to stop being so shy. That’s why mom planned the party in Fazbear’s – and also to help him forget how their father left them before two years, after some really awful brawls.  
But if they will be forbidden, there will be allegation, and Ben will fall back to his shy self. And his nightmares will start again. After dad left, he had lots of nightmares, almost every second days. He still had nightmares, but very rarely.  
He were never screaming, just whimpering and tumbling, and he usually woke up Betty by leaning over her and staring at her with wide eyes full of terror. Last time it happened two days ago. Probably Ben also had some worries about their action.  
„What happened?” Asked Betty, like always when this happened, but she already knew the answer. The nightmares. The dark man.  
„The dark man…” Muttered Ben. His frightened voice always made Betty to fear. She knew, that what ben saw was only a nighmtare, but in the dark, fear spread like an epidemic.  
„He wasn’t here, he had never been.” She said and hugged her little brother. „It was only a nightmare, nothing more.”  
„He was yelling and I heard his steps walking around as he was searching for us.” Said Ben in a shaky voice and didn’t move. His eyes stared into the nothingness as he was in a trans. This made Betty terrified but she didn’t show it not to make her brother even more frightened as he already was. „He was laughing and said he already killed mom, because she is nothing more than a dirty who…”  
„Enough, Ben!” Said Betty. She remembered well how their father called her mother names which she was wish to never hear or at least to forget.  
Ben’s eyes cleared as he was just awakened. He climbed into Betty’s bed, crying quietly.  
„He said he will kill us too and I saw that he is already dragging you behind him and you were not moving…”  
„It wasn’t real, don’t think of it!” Betty tried to comfort him while also tried to forget to terrifying scene ben told her. The boy usually forgot them by morning, he often didn’t even remember he had a nightmare, it was Betty who remembered everything.  
Ben lied next to her, and cuddled on the top of Betty’s favorit plushies. Betty resigned that this will be an other night when she can’t make Ben to sleep in his own bed.  
She sighed and tried to sleep. Ben always come to her when he had those nightmares, never to their mom. Mom’s bedroom was on the first floor, a long, dark stairway led there. None of them wanted to walk on it at night, after a nightmare. And none of them visit mom’s bedroom merrily since her new boyfriend also slept there. His name was Roland and he was a nice guy, but still a stranger, and it was really uncomfortable to see how he was sleeping with his arms intimately around their mom’s waist and shoulder.  
Recalling that last nightmare, Betty started worrying again. She wouldn’t want Ben having nightmares all nights again! But what, should she cancel the action? To make themselves later listen to the other’s stories, how they got rid of the ugly new Foxy? Ben would never forgive her. Finn would be disappointed, Jenny and Joey would call her a weakling, a „real princess”.  
No. She can’t let this happen. Only thing she can do is trying to be careful, sly and brave, like a real pirate.

 

The day of reckoning has finally come! Finn has planned everything, all the things they have to do to get Foxy back.  
„So that thing is a robot, and robots can be corrupt. If we would spoil it well enough, they won’t care to fix it, it would be easier for them to replace it with the real Foxy.” Shared Finn his ideas with the group.  
„And maybe they will figure it out that the whole thing happened because people doesn’t like that creature.” Joey nodded.  
„And what if it is not that easy to corrupt?” Asked Jenny. „What if it is too massive and we can’t hurt it?”  
„And if they catch us in the act?” Asked Betty. „They’ll exile us and tell it to our parents. We can never visit this place again!”  
„But we will be aware and if they see us, we will say we were just playing and didn’t want to do any harm.” Said Ben. He liked the idea, maybe he has also made a story for it in his head. ’The Punishement of the Evil Clown’ or something like that.  
„That’s the spirit!” Nidded Finn and slapped Ben’s shoulder. „We will disguise ourselves very innocent and muzzy. And I’ve already checked that thing and it doesn’t seem too massive.”  
In the end their were no arguments and they were all waiting for the big day. They made theories how to corrupt the impostor Foxy (but if they knew that a few months before an other robot was responsible of the terrible injuries of a kid, they would probably not that eager).  
Every time they went to the restaurant, they paid a visit to he Pirate Cove and waited for the oppurtunity to be alone with the robot. One day, when they were all together, they had their chance. Only a few other kids were in the Pirate Cove, but they left in a hurry after seeig Finn and Joey throwing the plastic crabs wildly to each other.  
„Now we can begin!” Finn made a sign to attack.  
They all raided to Toy Foxy, who was just standing there, welcomed them with some words that she had stolen from Foxy, and raised her small plastic parrot.  
She was still doing it when Jenny and Finn jumped on her and twisted her arms with all of their force. Jenny climbed upper on her body and sticked a calipers under the robot’s eyelids. Their plan wouldn’t be succesful if they’d try to do this with an older type of animatronics (they were big and massive, taller than two meters), but Toy Foxy were a new generation bot, smaller, light-weighted and more fragile.  
So her left arm broke off with a cracking sound, and her eye almost immediately spilt, and swung in a single wire next to her muzzle. She lurched, but she was still on her feet and still spoke the words she stole from Foxy. It didn’t seemed to painful for her that one of her eye is hanging from it’s socket and one of her arms is broken.  
Finn stepped back and took a look at the damage. He didn’t like it that no matter how brutally they damaged it, the robot is still standing like it has no problem at all. Ben’s face seemed a bit terrified as he was looking at the dismembered robot fox and Betty was looking at Ben, worried about him, but before she could make a sound, Jenny yelled:  
„Come on, break the other arm too!!”  
„Are you crazy, why are you yelling!” Said Betty nervously. „Finn, I think we had done enough, let’s leave before any…”  
„It is still standing.” Said Joey. „As long as she is on her feet, she is okay, and we shouldn’t let it!”  
„That’s right!” Said Finn. „If we don’t hurt it enough, we didn’t do anything, it was all in vain. It’s eye and arm are easy to replace. Take off it’s plastic suit and broke it! Now!”  
They gathered around the pink clown (except Ben, he hid behind Betty’s back) and started to break it’s plastic cover and it’s joints. They hit them and twist them until the robot was nothing more than a pink fox head in the middle of a bunch of metal wires.  
As Finn was staring down the defeated enemy, he felt victorious. That was a deed worthy for a pirate, and Foxy would be proud. The others were staring down too, with mix of scared disbelief and pride. The pink fox was in pieces, it’s part were connected by wires, one of it’s eyes were rolling off, even it’s small parrot was look like a metal endoskeleton part.  
„Well, this wasn’t hard at all!” Said Joey, and he pushed one of the pink-nailed hands with his foot. It’s fingers were winced, and Joey jumped away.  
„Don’t worry, it won’t grab you.” Said Finn with a gloomy smile. „Not anymore. The work is done! Okay, let’s… What now?”  
Finn turned to Jenny in a temper as she grabbed his arm in a panic, and pointed towards the purple curtain of Pirate Cove. The others were all staring towards there, hardened into stone with fear. Finn looked at where they were looking, and his throat dried.  
The security guard, Miles stood next to the entrance, and he was staring at them. Seemed like he was there for a while, and it was a bit strange as he was looking at them. Was he angry? Finn’s guilt made him to think yes, it was an angry look.  
Oh my god, he probably see it all, he thought in a shiver. He looked at the others in the corner of his eyes and saw them stood there, scared and guilty. Ben looked like as he was about to cry. Finn felt really bad. It was all because of him, his stupid plan, and poor little Ben is so sensible, he will suffer the most. He drew strengths from this and and stepped forward, while trying to look innocent but firm. His parents always told him that firm people can’t be disagreed nor ignored, so he thought this is his best chance.  
„Imagine, Mr. Miles, we walk in here to play and saw that Foxy was in pieces!” He even tried to make the guard believe that he likes the new Foxy. But it didn’t work.  
„Don’t try to fool me, boy, I saw that you made this.” Miles glowered at him. „Do you have the idea how much your parents have to pay if the management will know about this?”  
Finn tried to argue, but Betty gently pushed him aside.  
„Finn, he saw everything.” She uttered, and then she spoke in a normal voice. „We are so sorry, we only wanted to play with her, but we were a bit harsh and this happened. We were used to the old Foxy, we knew that he can handle it. We didn’t mean to!”  
Miles stepped closer and now he was glaring at Betty. Finn noticed that the guard has a similar eyecolor like shark’s, the same pale greyish blue tone. He had never noticed it before because he had never looked at them in such an angry (no, this is not really an angry look, it is a very weird look) way, and Finn knew they were in big trouble now.  
„I didn’t see this as an accident.” Miles grumbled and looked at them very broodingly.  
Finn was thinking if it was worth tor un away but he discarded the idea. It was too late, Miles knew it were them, and running away would cause them even more trouble. But what could they do…  
Suddenly he heard a tiny voice speaking.  
„Please, sir, don’t bespeak us!” Said Ben. „I don’t want to be forbid from this place. This is my favorit place. Mom will be sad too, she wanted to held my birthday party here.”  
Finn wondered how the little crybaby Ben has the courage to speak right after they were caught in the middle of a crime. Miles looked at Ben with his shark-eyes.  
„So your birthday party will be here? When?” He asked, thinkingly.  
„Two weeks later. On Friday.”  
„And you all want to be here, eh?”  
„Yes, yes!” Exclaimed Jenny, with some worries in her voice.  
Miles sighed and stepped back to the entrance. He seemed to be relented, his eyes didn’t seemed so shark-like now. He waved his arms towards the corridors.  
„Okay, then bug off!”  
„But what about the…” Joey started but Miles took up short.  
„Do you want to go to the party or not? If someone see you, you will be forbid, and you will never step into the diner again.”  
The children looked at him, hesitantly, and then at the remains of Toy Foxy.  
„I’ll tell them that I walked in here and saw Foxy in pieces.” Said Miles and winked. He seemed friendly again. „This is a good excuse, isn’t it, Finn? But leave now, we will be in trouble if someone sees us.”  
Finn and the others slipped through the curtain of Pirate Cove.  
„I hope I won’t be in trouble because of my soft-heartedness.” Commented Miles as they were bugging out.  
„Thank you, Mr. Miles.” Said Finn. „This place means so much for us. We didn’t want to make any trouble, just get the old Foxy back. This new one… it doesn’t fit here!”  
„I understand it.” Added Miles while they were leaving the Pirate Cove. „I like this place too. And I tell you a secret: I also think the old Foxy is way more cooler. Who the heck wants pink pirates with make-up, right?”  
„Right!” Nodded Finn.  
„But now: go away until I take care of this mess here.”  
Finn was grinning thankfully, and run after the others.  
„Yay, that was close!” Hollered Joey when they were on the street.  
„Such a luck that Mr. Miles were so kind.” Said Betty. „Otherwise we would be in a huge trouble!”  
Jenny poked Betty and grinned.  
„Did I hear well that you were… lying? We only wanted to play with her, and you said it in such a cold blood!”  
„Oh you.” Betty poked her back and blushed a bit.  
„Betty will become a real pirate soon!” Smiled Joey. „Beware Jenny, she will take over your place!”  
„I don’t have such plans!” Added Betty. „But Ben, how did you know about that your birthday party will be held in here?”  
„I heard when you were talking about it with Mom, but I pretend I don’t know about it.”  
Finn was very happy. His plan was a success, now the rest depends on the staff of Fazbear’s. And even if they were caught, they got away with it.  
„Did you hear when Miles said he also likes the original Foxy more?” He asked the others. „Maybe he will tell his bosses that it would be the best if they bring him back.”  
„And we should hope he won’t change his mind and bespeak us…” Said Betty with a worried tone in her voice. „He looked at us very angrily when he noticed us.”  
„I don’t think it will be a problem.” Said Finn very confidently. „He will also be in trouble if it will turn out that he le tus go. I think we better should celebrate our victory with an icecream!”  
„Only if you pay it!” Said Joey grinningly.  
And they walked along on the sunlit streets.


	5. A mangled interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The management wants to decide what to do with Toy Foxy.

The management went outrageous when they found out what happened to Toy Foxy. Barney told about it to the security chef, who informed the business manager, and the whole staff had to gather in his office after the workday. In the tight room looking at the many purple Fazbear’s uniforms seemed so vibrant that Scott felt if he had to stare about them for too long he will have a headache. He didn’t really care what happened to that ugly pink fox (and who the heck was fool enough to apply makeup on a fox’s muzzle?), he was tired and only wished for a warm shower and to fall into his bed. One of the employee’s, Katherine went into tears when she heard about Toy Foxy’s fate, that she was torn apart by some savage kids.  
„I was running out from the room but nobody was there.” Barney had just finished his talking.  
„How could they do this?” Cried Katherine. „To hurt such an innocent, poor creature…”  
„Well.” Mr Kowalsky, the business manager looked quite half-hearted about the case, or he just was tired too. „The question is now, what should we do now with the Pirate Cove. Should we try to fix Toy Foxy and recover her? Would it be a smart idea?”  
„I, uh, I don’t don’t think so.” Added Scott. „They probably didn’t break her because they loved her so much. We can guess so because it didn’t happen before, none of the other animatronics.”  
„And we couldn’t even fix her.” Said Barney. „The joints are weakened, and their is a huge risk that she would just fall apart. I observed her carefully after I discovered the damage but sadly, she is beyond recovery.”  
„But we won’t just throw her away.” Said Mr. Kowalsky. „We’ve spent so many money of her. Not to mention that we want to replace the whole brunch so we just can’t bring back the old Foxy. How would he look like next to the shiny new models?”  
Everyone were just spaced out.  
„Until I don’t hear some fancy ideas, no-one can go home. So, ideas?”  
„We should track down those little jerks!” Sniffled Katherine. „These are no children, these are… animals!”  
An idea suddenly popped up in Scott’s mind. He was pretty tired, the idea just came uninvitedly, and, as usual, he spoke it out without further thinking.  
„I think we should just take her as she is and put her in the Kid’s Cove. There are only a few desks and pencils now. We put Toy Foxy’s mangled body there and we will call it, uh, a Take-apart-and-put-back-together Attraction! So the kids can investigate how an animatronics work.”  
„Great idea!” Hollered Mr. Kowalsky and he grinned at Scott. „Behold people, here is an employee with creative thinking!”  
Scott was smiling modestly, although when he heard the words he was just speaking, he was a bit afraid what the boss will say. The other employees also looked at him, their faces showed that they were thinking what Scott himself thought: this idea is the biggest idiotism they’d ever heard.  
„Okay, so let’s make it real!” Said Kowalsky and he jumped from his desk. „I need two stalwarts. Let’s see… Miles and Schmidt, come with me, the others can go home.”  
Scott let the female employees to go out first through the doors, but before he could leave too, the boss stopped him.  
„Um, Scott, before you leave, please shut down the Pirate Cove! Later we will find out what to put there.”  
So Scott closed the purple, starry curtains of Pirate Cove, and he put the „Sorry! Out of order!” board at it.  
Before he left, he saw Kowalsky ordering the two other guards who were carrying the pile of metal wires from the storage room to Kid’s Cove, to her new work place.  
„You weren’t a pirate for too long, Toy Foxy.” He murmured. „Hope you’ll be a better puzzle.”


	6. Purple shades of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple guy's backstory - some knowledge about his past and motives.

While on the meeting, Barney forced himself to focus on the common problem of the staff. To sound hones and trustful about not seeing the vandals, and not to think a second about being in the same room with his future victims. But the first thing he had to not to think about until the meeting was the most thrilling thought, having a common secret with the children. They became skains-mate, which created a special connection between them, which will make fooling and luring them away much easier, and which will make his pleasure sweeter.  
When he was accidentally walking there, looking into Pirate Cove and saw them there, he thought it must be his imagination. He stood there, frozen, while he realized what is looking at. The fact that the kids were ruining the property of the restaurant – his working place -, was just secondary. The only thing that mattered was that no-one was around.  
The blood-frenzy had risen in his soul, so strong that he felt giddy for a second. A cold, moderate voice in his mind tried to convince him that it is a bad idea, he cannot control so many kids at once, they would be screaming and running away, and also anyone can appear there in any minute and would discover him. It wasn’t easy, but he pushed the frenzy away, although it was so strong that it almost made his stomach hurt, he could hardly stand it. But he had to, it wasn’t the best time and place to do anything violent.  
When the children noticed him, he had no idea how to react, he wasn’t in that state of mind. But he immediately spotted that they are even more confused, so he dealt with the emergency and took the role of the rigid security guard fast. While he was talking to them, he could hide the hungry tones in his voice, but he still sounded so hard that he scared them a lot. Looking at their terrified faces made him so pleased that it started to endanger his good sense.  
Fortunately, the young Benny mentioned that they will be here on the big birthday party. That gave Barney such a good idea that it made him calm down. Being lenient to them (in any meaning) and gaining their trust warmed his heart. He started to make ideas how to make them his while he was driving home.  
Barney never thought himself as a bad guy. He was always friendly and polite to others, and never thought ill of anyone. He just simply didn’t let them too close to himself to prevent them to see his true self. He cloked with friendliness and charm that he doesn’t really care for others. Not a bit, whicheven made him thinking killing five children on a birthday party is not an evil thing. He knew it was wrong because other people would be freaked out and angry knowing about it, but he didn’t care because doing this was his personal need. He only need to take care of not being caught. He didn’t even think about the whole thing from the children’s point of view, what does his little hobby mean for them. But in the same time he had no doubt what would the other people – including Scott, whom Barney think of as a friend – do with him if his secret wishes came to light. They don’t even need to catch him in the act, it would be enough to take a peek into his mind.  
He knew long ago, what is his obsession (which took the place in his mind where other men have thoughts about sex), but until he killed Patty, those lust never ended with satisfaction.  
But it wasn’t like that until the beginnings. He had his first sexual experience when he was 17, on a party in one of his class mate’s house, and it was more like a nightmare than an experience. A bouncy girl wanted to have sex with him for a while now, and they ended up on the bed of the host. But in the end, it was a total failure.  
Barney was a shy boy, and the girl’s wild temper made him excited and worried in the same time. The girl’s interest gave him feel the heat, although he always though about sex as a scary and quite ridiculous thing.  
So it started well, but when the real attraction was about to happen, Barney failed miserably. The girl was trying to do her best, she was very patient and lusty, but it became more and more awkward so she gave up. But she took it as an offense and said harsh thing to Barney, and later she told about him to her friends.  
A few years later, he got to know an other girl who was younger than him and very slim. They got off together from an other party with Barney’s old car, and they continued what they had started earlier. Things got hot, so they stopped the car in an empty parking (oh, those empty parkings…). The girl was devoted and greedy, but the act failed again. Barney tried to do his best but he tried it so desperately that the girl thought it was enough and she asked Barney to take her home. She wasn’t laughing or mocking him, but she still made Barney angry. He grabbed her arm, rougher as he wanted, and she cried out lodly from the sudden pain. She tried to free her arm but she couldn’t. Barney realized how much stronger he is than the girl, and that nobody is around, and this made him turned on, he dragged her closer and dumped on her. And than the girl kicked him really hard, not right into his balls but very close to them. The boy let her go in his agony, and she jumped out of the car, naked, taking back her clothes while running.  
A few days later Barney visited her and begged for her pardon, and the girl, who was a warm-hearted person, forgave him (but nothing ever happened between them, of course).  
After that, Barney never got close to any women, and didn’t really feel he needed them. He was reading dirty magazines, but he didn’t really felt anything looking at the couples who were having sex in different positions, clothes and pairing. He also had a BDSM magazone, he thought it will be more interesting, but it was even worse: the lots of costumes, accesories and play seemed more hilarious than sexy for him.  
There was only one image that made him turn on. There were a big, older man on the photo and a short, slim girl who barely seemed twenty years old. She wore a tiny skirt and a shiny tiara, and looked into the camera with her innocent, pure eyes while sucking a lollipop, sittin gin the lap of the man. Barney found her costume ridiculous and the title („Daddy and his naughty little girl”) quite untasteful, but this image still seemed exciting for him.  
He took the image from the magazine and he planned to throw out the rest, but he didn’t do it in the end. He took some more solid ones and hid it in a box under his bed (he still threw out the dirtier ones), along with his favorit picture. That was necessary since Barney lived in his parents’ house and he didn’t want his mother saw something ’pervert’ while cleaning his room. Some simple porn magazine wouldn’t stand out - it would be more abnormal if an adult man wouldn’t have any -, but things like the ’daddy’s naughty girl’ photo, would look really pervert to them. But this way he could kept it in safe and in a secret, despite it became creased after a while and he started to get bored with it.  
And then one day he found something much better.  
While sitting in a waiting room at the doctor, he was turning over the pages of the magazines that were lying over there, and in one of them, there was an article about domestic violence. He wasn’t really interested in the theme but the picture which was attached caught his attention. There was a man on the illustration, who grabbed a little girl by her arm and his other hand was swung to strike. Barney took a quick look around, and saw that there was only an old guy in the waiting room who was totally dug into his newspaper, so he could take the magazine and hid it into his own bag. (Later at home, when he was looking through the magazine more carefully, he found an other image he liked. It was a photo of a young schoolgirl, with no violence, but he could easily image in it if he wished so.)  
After a little time, he had quite a collection of photos about kids. He had never found a really good one like the man who was beating his daughter, but at least he had a variety of images. They were totally innocent ones, until anyone, who would find them, would think about it why an adult man has those images in his possession. So Barney just hid them among his porn magazines.  
And one day disaster entered. Barney’s older sister, Veronica asked him if he could babysit her six year old son. Everything went just well, but the little Jake was such a naughty little brat and nothing could hold his interest for too long. Barney was a very patient babaysitter, he tried to entertrain him, but Jake found funnier if he just throw his toys around, as far as he could. Barney put him in his place, but then the little imp started to aim at him with his toy cars. He flied at him, grabbed his tiny arm and gave him a good tug, and his stupid little head was just tilting forward and backwards. Jake went silent for a second, and then he started to squeal. And that was a mistake. Starting his pointless fight, he woke up Barney’s violent instinct, who, instead of letting him go, grabbed him more tightly and twisted his arms. That made Jake to scream louder, but it was all in vain. He couldn’t escape, only made Barney more excited.  
Meanwhile at the door the lock was moving, but they didn’t hear it. Veronica just arrived at home, earlier than she was supposed to. She heard Jake’s screaming painful and terrified and she was really nervous. She thought he might get injured or something. She run into the house, following the screams, and she wasn’t ready for the hideous sight she saw when she entered the room.  
Her brother was sitting on the couch, squeezing Jake’s body among his knees and he twisted Jake’s tiny arms so brutally that the boy’s body was totally strained. Barney had a mean grin on his face while he was stroking himself through his pants.  
Veronica was so shocked that she was standing there as she was turning into stone, she dropped her bag and all her stuff fell to the ground. The noise made those two to notice her arrival. Jake stopped screaming for a second and then started it again, louder than before. Barney froze from fear, seeing his sister, and he released Jake immediately who fell to the floor on his face.  
He dodged out of Veronica’s way in a frantic pace when she was running to her son, who was crying much softer now with his mother close to him. She was comforting Jake, checking if he had any injuries, then she turned to her brother with a wild look on her face. He was trapped in the corner of the room and cowered before her. Veronica attacked him with her fists while he was whimpering some kind of apologies.  
„Don’t try to apologize, you dirty bastard!„ Cried Veronica with her eyes burning with rage. She grabbed a toy locomotive and stroke Barney’s head with it, but she could only reach his arms and torso. „I call you to my house, and you hurt my son?! If I come back later, then you’d also rape him??!!”  
„No, no, nothing like that…”  
„Shut up! „Screamed Veronica.” I don’t listen to your lies, you pervert filth, get the hell out of my house!!”  
„I didn’t mean to, I…”  
„I don’t care what you are saying, you disgust me!!„ Veronica snarled and push him away while succesfully hit him on the head with the locomotive.  
Barney fled towards the door, covering his bleeding forehead, while his sister was crying like a wounded lioness behind him.  
„If I’ll ever see you again approaching my son, I will call the police! And mom will be informed this, I promise you!”  
That was proved to be true when he went home. His mother was standing in the front door, with tear-worn eyes, her lips pressed tightly from anger and sadness.  
„This is how I reised you? „She went into tears again. „What kind of beast can do this, molesting a little boy, molesting my grandson?! Grab your stuff, and get away from here!”  
Barney tried to mutter some apologies, to show some regret, but his mother didn’t listen to him.  
„I don’t care for you sick excuses! I don’t want to see you again near to my grandson! I don’t want to see you anytime again! You will move today!  
Meanwhile Barney’s father also appeared in the hall. His face was worn and stressed, and he raised his fist like he wanted to hit his son. Barney turned his face away with shame and fear, but his father didn’t hit him, just waved and let out a bitter sigh.  
„All those years of having a loving family, and you ended up being some dirty bastard who hurts children? I have no son anymore.”  
The resigned tone of his voice made Barney cry. But before he could beg for his father’s forgiveness, he turned his back on him and walked to his room. He didn’t come out as long as Barney was in the house. Hearing those harsh words made Barney’s mother to cry sadder, but her heart didn’t softened. Barney packed away his stuff (also the box with the magazines) in a very upset mood, while his mother was standing in the door and cursed him.  
After his exile he was living in a sublet, but it was too close to his parents’ house so he moved to the other side of the state. And no matter how ashamed he was first, not even being disinherited could make him forget how good it felt to hurt that little brat. Although he had no idea what could happen if Veronica didn’t pop in earlier. It’s obvious that he wouldn’t rape that kid, it’s such a disgusting thought, but how long he would went in abusing him? Could he even stop? The whole thing felt just too good to force hiself to stop. And if Veronica would came home to see her son being crippled or dead in her brother’s hands… then she wouldn’t hit him only with a toy but with a butcher blade.  
He tried not to think too much about this. The worst (the worst by his meaning) had already happened: his family uncovered him and exiled him. It’s better to not approach them again, or they will tell it to others and those others will also humiliate him. Or worse. Remembering the humiliation from his family kept him close from any evil deeds until he saw Patty.  
He saw his family the last time on his mother’s funeral, which he was aware of as a coincidence and he thought he should go there. She was still his mother, and he loved her. He stood further than the mourning crowd, but the little Jake saw him and pointed at him with a terrified look on his face. When Veronica’s wild stare reached him, Barney stepped off inmediately.  
He didn’t hear a word about them in the last few years, but he didn’t care. He hated that brat Jake, and he had some wicked fantasies about what could happen that day when he ws alone with the kid. But after a while, not even this nor his collection of photos didn’t satisfied him enough. Barney was walking around schools and playing grounds, which wasn’t really secure since the mothers with children see every lone men as a drooling pedophile. So he was very careful, he looked nice and smiled at everyone with a friendly smile while observing the kids and chosing some who he found interesting to have some time with. But he had never done anything with them, only in his mind.  
Until that happening in the parking of Fazbear’s which changed everything, and Barney found his golden oppurtunity to gratify his passion. That birthday party will be a real fun for him too – and it will surprise the kids in a way they never expected.


	7. Balloons and puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthday party. Fun for kids and not so much fun for adults - well, except for fun. The main attraction will just begin...

Toy Foxy became much more popular in her new role than ever before. She was placed in the Kid’s Grove which was decorated by drawings and paper figures made by the children. Toy Foxy’s only recognizable part was her head, the creative kids – or the savage brats – build her a new body, which was amazing and horrible in the same time. They also added some extra parts (from scrapped robots), so Toy Foxy now had three legs, two arms with only one hand (which grew from her elbow) and two heads with two eyes. Both head had only one eye, and one of the heads was the remains of the mechanic parrot, a bare endoskeleton head. The whole thing actually looked like a big metal spider, with a pink fox-head on the top. He received a new name: she was called by the staff as the Mangle.  
But in Scott’s opinion, it wasn’ the worst part that she looked like a spider or had too much limbs, no. But that she was still working, even in her mangled state. Her voice box was damaged, she could only let out a static noise, but she still recognized the people and was able to identify them, and she could also move. But she never went far from Kid’s Grove, and she let the kids take her apart and rebuild again as it was nothing.  
Scott was thinking about to get rid of her because he thought she was creepy as hell. He could do it, because he was promoted (assistant store manager!) and he had increased powers. But maybe wouldn’t be the wisest thing to get rid of the Mangle: because he got his new title because of his idea of placing her in the Kid’s Grove. But he could achieve other things, for example giving his favorit collegue, Barney a pay-boost, by appointing him not just as a security guard, but also as a mechanic. Barney was really pleased, since he already did that second job unofficially.  
But with greater powers came greater responsibility. A big birthday party was ahead, and the boss happily passed off the organization of the whole thing onto Scott.  
He took part on parties like this before and he hated them. They were a huge stress, they couldn’t stop for a minute. Parties like this were annonced by the restaurant in every few months, and parents could book some places for their kids and the kids’ friends. It last for a whole afternoon, from 12 am to 6 pm, and the restaurant was closed for wider audiences. There were lots of programs for the kids, there were shows, creative corner, cookies and the restaurant usually showed it’s novelties exlusiveley then. So there was alaways a lots of have to do.  
Scott was whining about the parties a lot for Barney earlier, so he wasn’t surprised when Barney visited him one morning.  
„Hey, is there a way that I don’t have to be here on the party? I would be happy to do the nights shift, I’m only not sure that I can handle the fuss of the parents.”  
„Oh, don’t be afraid, there won’t be any parents.” Scott said. „But if you want, I can give you the night shift that day. You can arrive at 6 am, when the party ends.”  
„Ok, thanks.” Said Barney. „But how is it possible that there will be no parents? How can they not panting around, watching over there kids? There are some parents who can’t even let their children breath alone. ’Sweety-honey, can Mommy bring you some more yummy drink?’ That was something I heard here.”  
„I can imagine it.” Giggled Scott, hearing Barney imitate an attitudinarian mother. „You’ll laugh, but that was on the earlier parties. Parents got bored, and they were pestering the children and the staff. We had a great pressure on us without this anyway, so the management forbid the parents from the birthday parties. They said it is because of the lack of space, but we knew the true reasons. And it wasn’t really a lie at all since not only kids and employees are here, but also a lots of guest performancers.”  
„Oh yes, I remember. Clowns and puppetmen, right?”  
„Right. No clowns, actually, but a magician, a ventriloquist and the Blue Cat Puppet Show. And the management plans to present the next generation animatronics, you know, the old band redesigned, in the same style like the Mangle before she became, uh… mangled.”  
„And you only tell me about this now?” Barney looked at him in disappoint. „An I won’t be around to see them?”  
„Come on, don’t whine, you will see them enough later.”  
„Yeah, while repairing them after those vandal kids destroying them. But I will miss their first show…”  
„I’m quite sure I was mentioning them several times before.” Scott shrug his shoulders. „Anyway, when you arrive at 6 am, you can meet them. Or do you want to do the day shift?”  
„Hell no. Maybe I will come here earlier and watch their show, before they will be, you know… mangled.”  
„I don’t mind, if you are so masochist, come. There will be enough work to do for you too. But now, uh, maybe you could help me. Could you please shut the doors of the corridors in the back of the restaurant? I don’ want them to be forgot and some kid just roam inside.”  
The back rooms were a secret – not officially, most employees, like the kitchen staff, didn’t need to know about them. They worked mostly as storages, full of damaged robots and furniture. The safe rooms were also there, where the injured employees or guest was brought to get first aid. They were brought here when they were injured by some of the robots so the guests won’t see them. Fortunately, it was a long time ago they needed to use them this way. They were also secret because there were no security cameras and it wasn’t input into the animatronics’s AI. Those places weren’t visited often and they weren’t closed from laziness. Scott was glad that he remembered those back rooms and he slapped his shoulders, theoretically.

The next few days were a complete chaos. Scott was starting to regret, that he he took the job. Preparing the party took place paralelly with the everyday routine, and despite he wasn’t responsible for a lot of things, most people asked him to help them out with their problems because he was easier to be reached than the chef. And even if they were small problems, they took many time to solve.  
The parties where he used to assist didn’t seemed that horrible. The only thing he had to do was packing things away, guarding the entrances, directing people…  
But now, as a manager, he realized how exhausting those preparations are. And those stupid people! Seriously, some of them are so stupid they deserve to be rewarded. They are speaking about something, and five minutes later, they are doing the opposite. For example, the workers who are setting the stages. They stood the them two meters from the place they should have been. And when he started to shouting at them, they just look at him with blank faces. Scott was really pissed and exhausted, and the day has only started. He needed to talk with the guards, because one of them got an illness and someone needed to replace him.  
While he was arguing with the workers, Scott noticed that Barney was carrying some black bin liners to the back rooms. He called for him.  
„What’s the matter?” Asked Barney, with slightly annoyed voice. „I was trying to tidy the storage rooms to make place for those many shits.”  
„Okay, hey, listen, could you please call Mark to replace the guy, who got the flu, tomorrow! It would be really urgent.”  
„That’s it? Then I’ll call him, but I get rid of these things first.” Said Barney and he walked away.  
Scott sighed and turned back to the workers, to continue the argument. He wished the weekend would be closer…

 

The day had arrived! Ben didn’t have to keep it in a secret for too long that he knew about the birthday party, because Mom told him about it a few days before the actual event. Ben also wasn’t bothered that not only him and his friends will be the only kids. He didn’t have many friends anyway, and Mom didn’t have the money to rent the whole place. Ben only invited his sister and her friends.  
„You invite nodoy from your class?” Mom wondered.   
Ben answered that he couldn’t listen to that many people and they might get sored. And Betty and her friends understand him more than his own friends.  
On the day, they met in Ben’s house, and Mom took them to Fazbear’s with her car. There was barely place for all five of them and for Mom, but they didn’t care, they were chatting all the way along to the diner. It was only for ten minutes with a car anyway.  
Mom said good bye and told them to be good. They stood there, waving, while her car left the parking, and then Finn spoke.  
„Let’s move in, I see something behind the door.”  
There really was something. A new robot. It was small, had the size of Ben, but it was two times wider. Unlike the other animatronics, this one wasn’t an animal, but a shape of a little boy, with a naughty, wide grin and with a board which said BALLOONS. He pointed with his other hand inside the building, inviting them to step in. So they went inside, excited.  
As they walked in, they saw that the whole place was redone, to fit more to the event. The desks were moved, formed into groups, to make it possible for the birthday kids to be separated from each other. Balloons and garlands decorated the hall, and large, vivid „Happy Birthday!” signs.  
And there also were two stages for the animatronics, in the to opposite side of the hall. On of them, there played the original band, and three new robots on the other. They looked like the original ones, but they were smaller, shinier and more vibrant in color. In the middle, Freddy, the chubby teddy bear stood with a microphone in his hand, next to him Bonny the blue bunny with a new, wicked smile and there was also Chica, the chicken, with a cute blushed face. Ben saw that Finn was searching for Foxy, but neither the red furred pirate, nor his lipsticked, mangled pal didn’t show up anywhere.  
Birthday songs flew in the air, in perfect sync, there were sweets and cookies placed on the desks in small saucers, and the kind girl, who led them to their desk, told them not to eat too much so early, spare some place for the birthday cake.  
There were also a puppet theater next to the stages. It wasn’t decorated with the Fazbear’s logo, it had to be led by an other team. There were a creative corner for the kids, and two new video game console. Joey was really glad to see those, because there were only three consoles so far, and they were always used by others. In the creative corner kids could make things connected to the Fazbear’s characters, bunny ears, pirate eyepatch, bow tie like Freddy’s and they could also color the characters on fore-printed papers.  
They couldn’t decide where to start. They named Ben to be the judge, and he decided to go to the creative corner first. When they took their places, Ben thought this is his best birthday party ever.

 

The party was lasting for almost two hours now, the diner was over (the birthday cakes will be served later, during the afternoon), and now the puppet theater was the next attraction. It had it’s own puppets, but Fazbear’s also had some – mainly in the shape of the restaurant’s mascots -, and mixing the puppets from both sides always ended up in something unique and interesting.  
Fazbear’s also had a skinny, black marionette with white face, which was almost two meters tall and the puppeteers really liked it for some reason. Scott actually found it’s empty black eyes repulsive, such as it’s opened mouth, which looked like screaming and laughing in the same time. Yeah, it was creepy as hell, and it has even less connection to the face of the restaurant than the new robot, Balloon Boy.  
The puppeteers wanted to use this marionette again, but something wasn’t alright with it. Two women from the puppet theater hold it in their hands while they were whining about their problem to Scott, who tried to lessen his headache by rubbing his forehead.  
„Her limbs are so inflexible now!” Said one of the women. „We can’t do anything with her in her state.”  
„I’m sure she went wrong because you stored her away very unprofessional!” Crowed the other one. „You just pushed her away in some moldy hole, right?!”  
„And what if, uh, it… uh, she would miss today’s show?” Scott answered. „You have many other puppets, right?”  
„But the marionette’s dance starts the whole show!” Cried the first woman. „That’s the prelude!”  
„But can’t you just, uh, change it? You replace…”  
„It would ruin the whole show!” Said the second woman with such a disgusted face as Scott told her some indecent offers.  
„The kids wouldn’t notice.” Said someone behind them.  
„Barney, what are you doing here?” Exclaimed Scott, before the puppeteers could do the same. „We discussed that you will do the night shift today, not the day shift.”  
„And why are you hornin gin to something you don’t understand?” Added the second women, the shorter one.  
„Could you please, uh, stay in quiet for a moment?” Asked Scott fussily, then he turned to Barney. „What should I do with you now? I have a million things to do right now, I can’t take care of you.”  
„Don’t you remember, I told you earlier that I will arrive before my time, because I want to see to new robots before the would be, you know… mangled.”  
„Ha-ha, very funny.” Scott forced a smiled on his face. „Okay. Take a look around, but wear your uniform and help the others out when you can. So, what should we do now with this puppet?”  
Barney exited and the two women started to talk in the same time, while they were pulling the puppet about. Scott was so exhausted, he didn’t want to argue and yell, so he was just nodding and staring at the puppet’s white mask instead of the women’s angry face. And then – he woudn’t swear it, but it really seemed so – the puppet’s head twitched. Probably it happened because of the pulling but Scott saw as it was… looking at him. Right at him.  
„Are you even listening to me?!” Yelled the shorter woman.  
Scott sighed and he looked at her.  
„If it… she is not moving, then there is no reason using her.” He uttered. „Use the Balloon Boy instead.”  
The women seemed to satisfied with the idea so they pushed the marionettes into Scott’s arms, do with it, what he wants and bring the Balloon Boy here. Scott was nodded very humbly, and then he said he will bring back the marionette to the „moldy hole”. The women stared at him very coldly, and none of them laughed.  
Scott dragged the marionette to the dressroom, and he found Barney there, just as he hoped.  
„Bring this hideous thing to the closed storage rooms.” He ordered the other man as he dropped the puppet on the floor. „I’m sick of seeing it. It’s wrecked, and, what a pity, can’t be fixed so it goes to the waste.”  
„You can’t bear it’s look, eh?” Grinned Barney. „Oh, wait… is it scaring you? Oh my. That two women was much scarier. I thought they will break my bones with their bare hands because I broke your conversion.”  
„Oh, you are such a funny boy today!” Scott sighed. „Instead of making such horrible puns, tidy this place. It’s a real mess here! What is this Spring Bonnie suit doing here anyway?”  
„I dunno, someone’s gonna wear it, I guess.” Barney shrugged his shoulders.  
„I don’t care, remove it. Or maybe someone will wear it? Uh, I have no idea. I better go back, before those women go nuts why I haven’t brought the Balloon Boy to them already.”  
He walked back to the noisy diner hall to throw himself before the angry puppeteers who wanted to start the show ten minutes ago. The women called their husbands too, so when they finally started the show (with Balloon Boy), Scott forget both the marionette and the Spring Bonnie suit.

 

The birthday party was fantastic. The kids didn’t notice that the puppet show was not as planned, and they cheered for the Balloon Boy. They also took a closer look to the other robots, and they found them cool. Not as hideous, as Foxy’s inheritant.  
„I like this new Chica.” Said Jenny. „I like that she finally looks like a girl. The original Chica is big, fat and has those dark look…”  
„Just like Mrs. Bullsworth, from the canteen.” Joey grinned at her. „And you still have no doubt that she is a female.”  
„Okay, you can tell it because she is a human, but if she was a chicken? He new Chica has eyelashes and a pink panty, so you can tell she is a female, unlike the original Chica.”  
„Why, the new Bonnie also has eyelashes, and you can still tell that he is not a girl.”  
Silence followed this comment.  
„I thought the new Bonnie was female.” Said Betty after a short, awkward pause.  
„Of course not!” Protested Joey. „How could he be a boy?”  
„I also thought so.” Said Finn.  
„There was a time I thought the original Bonnie was also a girl, it was only suspicious why is he blue then.” Said Ben. „And… isn’t Bonnie a girl’s name?”  
„You are talking nonsense!” Added Joey angrily. „Bonnie is not a girl. None of the Bonnie’s. And this new Bonnie don’t haven any lipstick, unlike the new Foxy, but has those freckles which Freddy has, who, and you can’t argue that, is a boy, no doubt.”  
„While we are on, there comes the yellow Bonnie.” Said Finn.  
„Spring Bonnie is the name.” Corrected Joey.  
„Yeah, yeah, that old junk with the purple bow tie. What do you think, is it boy or girl?”  
It was really really the old mascot of the restaurant who was approaching between the desks. It was one of the few old springlock suits which were moved by a person from inside, but the kids didn’t know about it. Spring Bonnie was taller than an adult human male, so he was taller than the new Bonnie, but shorter and skinnier the the old one. He was also yellow and not blue like the others. It’s huge green eyes were covered by long eyelashes, just like the new Bonnie’s, but it’s bowtie was not red like the other two bunnies but purple. The same color like Fazbear’s uniform. It was completely undefinable if it was supposed to be male or female.  
The children looked as it was moving between the desks. Ben thought it was heading toward them, but he didn’t say it, because maybe it was not true.  
„Look, he is carrying a birthday cake!” Pointed Joey at it.  
„A real cake!” Wondered Jenny. „I’ve never seen a robot was carrying something which wasn’t only an accessory. Maybe Spring Bonnie is not that old junk as you think, Finn!”  
„It’s coming toward us!” Said Finn, totally ignoring Jenny.  
„Maybe he is bringing that cake for you, Ben.” Smiled and winked Joey.  
„Oh, surely not.” Uttered Ben. He wasn’t used to being in the center, it made him feeling confused.  
But the robot really seemed heading to them, it’s green eyes focused on Ben. There was a friendly, but maybe a little bit wide grin on it’s face. It got round a few playing kids and now it was standing next to their desk. It towered over them, lowered his hand with the cake, and made an inviting move with the other.  
„Oh, how cute, he really brought it for you!” Cheered Betty. „Get the plate, he is giving it to you!”  
It was a very delicious-looking cake, with strawberry cream and skimmings, and Ben drew his hand to take it. But Spring Bonnie was raising the plate again, and waved with his other hand, like he was inviting them.  
„You don’t give it to him?” Said Betty, disappointed.  
Bonnie started nodding vigorously, his long bunny ears flopped, but when Betty tried to reach the cake, he take it away from her again, and pointed with his other hand behind his back.  
„We don’t understand, what do you want, Bonnie.” Said Finn. „Can’t you talk or something?”  
Bonnie shook his head. Then raised his hand again, pointed behind his back, then also started to walk to that direction. He stopped after a few steps, turned around and imitated two walking legs with his fingers, then pointed again behind his back.  
„He wants us to follow him!” Cried Ben. Bonnie was nodding, and he walked away, through the hall, towards the back corridors. The children stood up and followed him, hey were very curious where will he lead them.  
„As I’ve said: an old junk, he don’t even has a voice box.” Muttered Finn, but everyone ignored him except Joey.  
„At least you admit that he is a boy.” He laughed.  
„Ben, you are so lucky!” Slapped Jenny the boy’s shoulder. „You have an own surprise show! Look at all those little freaks, they don’t get anything similar!”  
„And your birthday cake will be handed over to you by a Bonnie.” Grinned Joey. „And we have to admit that Bonnie is the coolest.”  
„Bonnie is just a muzzy rabbit!” Snorted Finn. The robot stopped and turned his head, to see what’s the reason of the rowdiness.  
„Stop Finn, you are hurting his feelings!” Cried Betty. „Bonnie is okay.”  
„He is cool, not just okay, and he is also playing on the guitar, which is uber-cool!” Said Joey.  
„But pirates are cooler because they have ships, pistoles and swords and treasures.” Argued Finn.  
Meanwhile they left the crowded main hall, and they were walking on the corridors. There weren’t many people, only a few kids who bored on the party and they rambled, and a few overworked employee who were running after their business. The cake-holding robot and the kids who followed it didn’t make any sensation.

The places where they were walking became more and more deserted but the children did not notice it. They were amused by the fact that Ben will have his own private party, where a robot will serve the birthday cake for them. They reached the back corridors, which weren’t close, they were ajar. Bonnie pushed them open with his body and walked forward with his slow but steady steps.  
„So cool!” Muttered Joey. „I didn’t know that there is so many place back here. Here could be an other video game arcade!”  
„Aren’t we too far from the others?” Betty was worrying. „Mom wil not find us here.”  
„Eh, we will not get lost!” Waved Finn. „This is still the same building, we are not far at all.”  
„But still… so far from the main hall… What if Bonnie is malfunctioning and he’s leading us into wrong direction?”  
„Are you malfunctioning, Bonnie?” Asked Joey loudly, and it made all of them, even Betty laugh.  
The robot turned back sluggishly, shook his head, then pointed with his hand towards the end of the corridor, to an opened door.  
„Okay.” Said Betty. „We still have almost two hours until Mom come for us.”  
Bonnie stepped away and the children rushed in. The hall looked like a storage room, which was decorated for the party. The old arcade games, broken furnitures and other stuff were rigged up with balloons and transparents, and in the middle stood a desk, with five chairs and five plates. There were also five glasses full of orange colored drinks. With excited buzzing they took their places and Bonnie placed the cake in the middle.  
„Bonnie, you didn’t place any forks on the desk.” Said Ben, giggling. „Should we eat with our fingers, like pigs?”  
„And you didn’t even cut the cake.” Smiled Jenny. „Well Bonnie, now we can see that it is not you who is familiar in the kitchen, but Chica!”  
Bonnie spread his arms in a clownish manner and lowered his head. The gesture was so human-like that they all burst into laugh. Then Bonnie shrugged his shoulders and pointed on the glasses, with his head tilted his head questioningly. His long ears waggled fitty. The kids drank their drinks. Bonnie nodded, pointed on himself, the the door and then the cake. The children watched him leaving the room with his paddling steps. After reaching the hallway, he turned back and peeked into the room with his large yellow bunny head from the corner of the door. He waved them and shut the door behind him.  
Ben and the others were waiting.  
„He went for the forks, didn’t he?” Asked Jenny. „He better did or I’ll be a greedy pig and take a slice with my hand.”  
„I’m not sure I’m able to eat.” Said Ben, in an uncertain tone. „I feel my head and stomach aching a bit.”  
„Come on Ben, would you refuse to eat from your own birthday cake?” Finn exclaimed. „Why did you eat so many cookies earlier!”  
„My head also aches.” Said Joey. „And I feel kinda… tired. I haven’t feel it so far but now as we are finally sitting…”  
„Strange, I also feel tired, all of a sudden.” Said Betty and she yawned. „Sorry… But… we are on our feet for hours now. Let’s wait a bit and then leave, okay? It’s possible that Bonnie won’t even come back.”  
Suddenly, Ben’s head snuffered down to the desk loudly.  
„Ben!” Screamed Betty, fear in her voice, and she forgot about her tiredness for a moment. She jumped on her feet but went giddy already. She almost fell to the ground but she could grap the edge of the desk.  
„Help him!” She screamed but she realized that something was wrong with the others too.  
Oey was sitting on his chair, with his head bended to one side, and a fine strip of salive was flowing out from the corner of his mouth. Jenny was lurching as she was sitting, her head hanging down to her chest.  
„What’s happening?!” Yelled Finn who could stand up but he was also griddy.  
„The drink…” Uttered betty. „It… there had to be something in it…”  
„Take them out of here!” Said Finn. His eyes were round and white from fear, but he tried to be strong because he didn’t want to scare Betty even more. He took a step forward but his knees weakened and he collapsed. He tried to get up, hanging on a chair, but he couldn’t.  
„Betty, call… help!”  
„Okay!” Said Betty. She stepped forward and dropped to the ground.  
Finn tried to think but everything was so dim. He barely felt any fear. He closed his eyes (just for a moment) and he fell to sleep.  
None of them was awake when Bonnie returned the room and started taking off his bunny suit.


	8. The Mascot Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkest night in Fazbear's Family diner...

Most parents arrived at 6 pm for their kids but many of them were there earlier. The children were tired but happy, except a few younger ones who cried from exhaustion. The staff started to tidy the hall and everything went fast and nice, just as it should. Scott was counting the minutes left until he can leave, he thought maybe an hour or so. But suddenly a worried-looking woman approached him.  
„Excuse me sir, do you know where my kids are? I’m looking for five kids, two girls and three boys.”  
„Oh I’m sure they are rambling somewhere here.” He said, barely listening.  
„But I was looking everywhere! Where else can they be? Maybe back at the Pirate Cove?”  
„It’s out of order.” Said Scott but they walked to the Pirate Cove anyway. They even peeked behind the curtain, but nothing.  
„So umm, they are not here.” Scott scratched his head. „Maybe in the bathroom?”  
But they weren’t in the bathroom either. The woman got more and more nervous, and her nervousness kind of infected Scott too. He had already asked more about the kids and he had the idea who they were searching for, but he just didn’t know where they could be. He checked the door which leaded to the back corridors, but it was closed, as it had to be.  
„Maybe they went home?” He asked finally. „I don’t remember that they were here when we served the birthday cakes.”  
„It’s possible!” The woman seemed to grabbing into this idea. „We live near, it’s ten minutes with a car. Or maybe they went into the park, although I told them not to leave this place.”  
„You should check it!” Suggested Scott. „They can be home already.”  
The woman nodded, nervously and rushed away. Scott asked his people in the hall, who already finished almost everything and wanted to leave. Most of them had no idea who was he talking about, they were so busy with their own business that they barely listened to anything else. One of the guards, Mark remembered (but he was quite uncertain) that he saw several kids leaving the building. Barney confirmed it, and even more, he recognized one of the missing kids among the kids who was playing in the parking lot. (Scott wondered how he kne that since Barney was actually just strolling in the diner and was barely seen at the party.)  
Meanwhile the woman came back, with more worried parents. They checked the whole reastaurant again, they even went into the kitchen, although the cooks said that nobody entered the kitchen without their detection. Scott opened the back corridors, but they only looked in and then closed it again. It was sure that nobody was int here. The whole thing was locked, with more locked rooms and garbage. One of the parents called the police, they asked some questions and then left with the parents and formed some search teams. It was clear that the kids are not in the reataurant anymore. They probably left, wanted to go homw, but something happened to them outside. Or they just completely forgot about time and playing in the park (it was a nice summer weather and it was clear for almost the early evening hours).  
Scott could only leave two hours after than he usually did, and he was upset. He left some instructions for Barney, what he should do if he discovers the kids while he is on the night shift, but he still wasn’t relaxed. It was really upsetting that if something happens to those kids, it will be his fault. But how could he listen even more?

 

Barney knew that the parents will make a fuss if the kids are missing, but that was how he expected it. Everyone will think that they left the place. Fortunately, that guy Mark mentioned that before Barney would do it, so he just had to upholded it. They didn’t even check the security cameras. Everyone was searching for the kids – outside. When they checked into the locked corridor, he was jittering that they don’t check it too careful – it was closed anyway, no-one could have entered, especially no kids, right? Luckily, the parents and the police were on the same opinion and they also didn’t enter and look around.  
It was also a weak point of his plan that what if the police want to check the security cameras although two persons said that they saw the kids leaving. But it also didn’t happen. They can check those cameras a few days later, but if they’d found the kids too early – when they are still alive – it would ruin his fun. Not as those kids could tell the police anything else beside what they saw on the cameras, and he made sure not to be recognizable. He tried to avoid the cameras while moving around and also didn’t look into them.  
Being so close to his purpose made waiting even harder. The parents and the police left, but Scott stayed for a while. He seemed very worried. No surprise, since all the responsibility was his, and Barney felt a bit guilty because he thought Scott as a friend and didn’t want any trouble for him.  
Finally Scott left too. Barney waited a bit anyway, tried to find some activity for himself. He leaded the old robots to the door of the locked corridor, he will need them later. He turned them off to prevent them roaming away. Foxy was inside, in one of the sotrage rooms, since he was still malfunctioning, but he will need him too. He will take care of him later.  
He didn’t want to enter the locked area. Not yet, because he could barely stand waiting even out here, knowing the kids are in there, waiting for him in the back room. He readied that room earlier, and mixed their drinks with some sleeping pills which will sedate them until he finally have time to… play with them. He found it rather funny – and also exciting – that the parents were looking for their children anywhere, but they had no idea that they were sleeping just a few doors away from them, tied to their chairs.  
It was him, of course, who wore the Spring Bonnie costume. It was his first time wearing it, and it was just as horrible as Kyle and the others told him. It stinked and it was tight, he could barely see out from it’s mask (he almost kicked some toddlers who were crossing his path). It was so uncomfortable under his arms and between his legs that he could only walk like a retarded, which made the kids thinking that he is a real robot, not a person in a suit. Since he couldn’t talk – not to reveal his identity – and he could barely move his arms, he was afraid that the kids don’t understand what he tried to sign to them. Fortunately they didn’t disappoint him, they were smart enough.  
The back storage room was ready for the attraction. He moved most suffs there days before the party, like the desk, the chairs, the bin liners and a toolbox, filled with ropes and different tools. He hadn’t decide what he wanted to use. „Barehand method” worked perfectly for him so far, he will surely use it again, but he wanted something more… spectacular. He prepared an axe, a hammer and a wrench. No knife, because if something really messed-up situation occurs, some of the kids can obain the knife and wound Barney with it. No, the others will be enough, they felt much more interesting – especially the hammer. He swung it a few times, and it seemed perfect, like it was the continuation of his arm. He will feel every single hit and every crack of bones with it. It was a very exciting thought.  
He was also curious how seeing and smelling blood will affect him. Because there will be a lot of blood. He only saw much blood once – when he was 15, he was going on a hunt with his father and his father’s friends. They shot a deer. There were a lots of blood, beautifully coloring the snow, and Barney remembered it’s heavy, metallic smell. But it wasn’t human blood – child’s blood -, so he was hungry for this new experience.  
He broght there some cleaning tools too. Hopefully he will need them – if not, he can tell that he missed a perfect oppurtunity.  
He thought the children less and less as persons with the same rights as him. Like persons, who were talking to, who were helping to open their drinks and covered them when they damaged the property of the restaurant. They were preys now. A group of scared, helpless preys.  
It was dark outside. He thought he had waited long enough, it’s time to have fun. The whole place is his now and he had a whole night to play with those little shits.

 

Finn regained his consciousness slowly. Everything was dark and dim. He tried to blink, but it wasn’t easy: his eyelids moved lazily and he had to fight to prevent them closing again. His head felt heavy, he could barely lift it to look around.  
For a moment, he had no idea where he was. Dark, messy room, old, broken furniture… and before him, Jenny and the others, sitting next to the table. Yes, the table… Spring Bonnie and the birthday cake… memories started to return. He tried to move but something was wrong. His arms… they were streched back and they were not moving. A rope pressed against his wristle. There was also something on his face, he felt the taste of some dirty fabric. He tried to spit it out eith disgust. He saw it that the others’ mouth are tied too and their arms are also stretched back. They didn’t move, some of them were lying with their face on the tablr, the others sat in odd angles, their heads hanging back. And in the middle, that goddamned cake was still there.  
Finn started to push his arms, and he felt she rope is loosening. It wasn’t tied too carefully. Maybe the person who did this to them thought they are not awake before his return. The boy felt an icy struck of thought that who could do this and why, but then he discarded it. There will be time to think about this later. Now they have more important things to do: get free and run away, as fast as they can.  
With renewed vigor, he started to push the rope again when he heard a whimper from the other side of the table. Betty started to wake up. As she saw the others, recognition and fright appeared in her eyes.  
„Hey!” Finn said, but his voice was oddly rusty. Betty looked at him with the look of a scared little kitty. When she recognized Finn, she relaxed a bit.  
„Free your hands!” Said Finn, clearing his throat to sound less grim. „I’ve almost succeeded, it is not tied so tight! We’ll free the others and leave without a trace.”  
Betty also tried pushing hs arms and tried to get rid of fabric, stuffed into her mouth. He was mostly able to get rid of it, but the rope on her arms didn’t loose.  
„I can’t!” She cried. „It didn’t want to loose, Finn!” She started to twitching on the chair, really hysterically.  
„Hey, calm down! You will pull out a joint! Slowly, carefully, and it will let you go. You know, as they did in the Blackbeard comics.”  
The others also regained ther consciousness slowly, blinking and spitting out the fabrics.  
„What’s this, Finn?” Asked Betty, with tears in her eyes. „Why are we here? Who has done this to us?”  
„I know as much as you do.” Finn answered. He felt his blood pulsing in his ears, like it was yelling run, run! But he saw the others staring at him, waiting for him to solve to problem, he gulped and tried to seem as wise as an adult. „When we are out, we will have plenty of time to think about this. Dad will find out, who was it and he will kick him in the ass!”  
The children gave forth a weak, wobbly laugh, which died fast.  
„Why did Bonnie lead us here?” Muttered Joey. „Did he know that someone’s gonna hurt us? Or was it him, all alone?”  
„You are talking nonsense.” Said Jenny, but her voice was trembling. „He’s just a machine, he has no own will!”  
Just in that moment, they heard keys ringing and the door of the sotrage room opened. They all looked there, fear and hope in their widened eyes. The man who walked in was really familiar: it was Miles, the security guard of Fazbear’s who once helped the to cover that they broke Toy Foxy. Finn cheered up when he saw him, but his happy cry died before he gave it forth, when he saw his face. He wasn’t surprised or shocked, and the way he walked in was very conscious. And this could mean only one thing… but before Finn could think it through or say a word, Betty’s voice exclaimed from the other side of the desk.  
„Mr. Miles! Thanks for arriving!” She went into tears from relief. She didn’t seem noticing, nor the others, that Miles didn’t act like a saviour. Like any adult who would be shocked seeing them tied to their chairs – or they just didn’t want to see it.  
„We are so happy that you came to rescue us, such a luck that you were here!” Hollered Joey while pushing his bondage.  
„It’s not even close how happy I am.” Said Miles with a wide smile which seemed really out-of-place. „But I think you are terribly misunderstanding something.”  
Betty’s smile faded. The other children looked at Miles like their faces turned into pale masks. They finally noticed that something was wrong, but they still didn’t want to admit it.  
„Will… will you le tus go?” Asked Betty in a more uncertain tone.  
„Of course, sweetie, of course.” Said Miles, but he didn’t do as they promised. He stepped to one of the shelves instead, he was seeking a bit while the children heard the clattering of metallic tools. Jenny and Betty tried to look behind their back, not to loose him out of their sight, but Miles had already returned next to them, with a large hammer in his hand.  
„I will let you run free because we will play a game!” He smiled at them again.  
Finn shivered. Miles’s voice was really weird. His face looked nice and friendly, but his voice… it had some playful and still cruel tone in it, which sounded very menacing. The others were sitting there, frozen, they also felt it. They couldn’t handle that something is badly wrong with the nice Mr. Miles. Finn tried not to think about it, he was focusing on the escape. His hand slipped suddenly from the loop, he was free, but he pretended as if he was still tied up. He hoped the others also working on loosening their bondage but it seemed like they are so powerless from fear like a rabbit, lighted by a headlight.  
If they can’t free themsleves, I can still run away and call some help. Miles didn’t shut the door, I will run out and cry for help. If he would be able to do this, the guard would probably run after him and leave the others alone. Or he would be afraid that Finn will be uncover him so he would run away from here and let them go.  
The boy didn’t want to waste a single thought what did Miles mean by „playing a game”.  
„Play?” Asked Betty. Her voice was slow and weak, probably from shock. She finally realized that the friendly Mr. Miles didn’t come here to help, but she still couldn’t accept it.  
„Yes, and it will be fun!” Smiled Mr. Miles - no, it wasn’t a smile, it was a grin -, and he stood behind Betty’s back. The girls tried to turn around to don’t loose the sight of the man who still hadn’t finish talking.” At least, I will have great fun.”  
His voiced had some dreamy tone for now, and without noticing it, he touched Betty’s hair and curled one of her locks around his fingers.  
„It’s gonna be a fun day.”  
Seeing Betty’s shiny hairlock around his hairy made Finn very disgusted.  
„Let her go!” He cried. „If my father get to know this, you will go to prison!”  
„Really?” Asked Miles and he looked at Finn with his snarly smile. He let Betty’s finger out of his hand, came round the desk with two steps and stopped behind Finn’s chair. He took his hand on the boy’s shoulder, making him pray for not to let him notice the loosen loop on his arms.  
„But your father is not here, young pirate.” Miles whispered into his ears with his rusty voice. „Only you are here… and me.”  
He left the hammer on the desk earlier, while he was playing with Betty’s hair, and Finn was thinking out a way to grab it.  
„Why are you doing this to us?” Said Joey with a shaky voice. „We didn’t… or is it because we damaged Toy Foxy?”  
Finn was surprised. He never thought this could be a reason. So did Miles, he let Finn’s shoulder loose and let out a bushed laugh.  
„You mean the Mangle? Come on, why would I care for such a crappy robot?”  
This didn’t sound like the words of a responsible employee of Fazbear’s but they already had to think a lot of things about Miles who seemed being not the person they thought he was.  
„You are here because I wanted you to be here.” Said Miles and sent them with his repulsive grin. He walked back to the other side of the desk, and took one of his hands on Ben’s head, while the other on Betty’s. „Do you have the idea how long I seeked out the oppurtunity to be together like this?” He fondled Ben’s hair and looked down the boy with a face which could be nice if it wasn’t so hungry. „Sorry, young man if I ruined your birthday party, but don’t worry, I will keep this memory with love. It will be a night to remember for you too… well, it would be, if you would survive this night.”  
This was the moment when Jenny started screaming. It was a shockingly sudden and loud sound, it cut the silence as a knife. It also ended their dullness too, they all started twitching and screaming. Miles was just smiling, then he took the hammer and struck it to the table. The glasses gave out a tingle sound, the hammer sprung back and hit Ben’s plate. The scream stopped as they gasped.  
„Scream!” Miles suddenly started to yell, buckled ove them like a predator. „Isn’t it such a fun party?!” He grabbed Jenny’s hair and hoicked her head, froced her to look into his eyes. „Are you bored, aren’t you?!”  
„No, no!” Sobbed Jenny and tried to look away but when he pulled her hair again, much rougher, she cried out.  
„That’s more like it.” Said Miles, satisfied, with his normal voice again. He pushed Jenny’s head back, but so hard that it knocked on the desk. „It’s a party, let’s have fun!”  
Finn took a secret look at the hammer. If he could grab it… if so, he would have to reach over the desk and Miles could easily notice it.  
„I guess you don’t care but I’ll tell you anyway: my birthday will be early in September.” Chattered Miles while he was loosening Joey’s binding. The boy cowered, his eyes full of tears. Finn decided that it’s time to act – but he made a last attempt to convince Miles with some nice words.  
„Please!” He cried. „Why do you want to hurt us? Did we hurt you? Let us go, and we won’t tell it anyone. Like you did with the Toy Foxy case.”  
„Are you trying to manipulate me?” Said Miles in a voice like it was entertaining him, but his pale eyes narrowed. „Such a shame that you didn’t convince me.”  
„Then… screw you!” Exclaimed Finn and he striked for the hammer as fast as he could. This sudden move really seemed to surprise Miles but sadly not as much that he forget to duck when the boy tossed the hammer to him. It landed on the floor after sprung back from the wall, but didn’t hit anyone. But Finn didn’t care at all since he only needed the hammer as a distraction. He jumped and run to the door which was still ajar.  
„Don’t leave us, Finn!” Screamed Betty behind him. He heard more scared cries and then the terrified voice of Joey:  
„Please, stop…!”  
Finn didn’t want to stop. He knew he is not helping the others if he comes back but that terrified voice didn’t let him go… He stopped in the door and looked back.  
Miles was holding Joey from his throat and lifted him up from his chair. The boys hands were still tied behind his back and he was shaking in every limb. Miles was holding him with one of his hands and in his other hand, there were the hammer. He grinned like the big bad wolf from the fairy tale.  
„Come back, young pirate, or I will beat your friend to death right now.” He said this with a sickeningly friendly voice.  
Finn didn’t want to go back. He knew it was a horrible idea. His ind told him not to do it, he will give up himself to this evil man who will kill Joey anyway, no matter if he goes back or not. But his heart told him to do everything if there is a tiny chance he could save his friends’ life. So he walked back, his legs trembling, and he felt Miles’ cold, pale eyes on him but he didn’t looked that way. He knew if he would look into those insanely happy eyes, he would turn away and never return.  
„You’ve passed the test.” Said Miles when Finn stood behind his chair again. „I tell you, I wasn’t sure if you would return for your friend. You are braver than I thought. But such a pity, even if you wouldn’t return, you couldn’t escape. I closed the other door at the end of the corridor. I’m not an idiot, you know.”  
At least I won’t die as a coward, the thought passed Finn’s mind. But he discarded it. How can he even think something like this? We will not die. I won’t let us.  
The others were sobbing quietly, but now hope returned to their eyes. They looked at Finn like a hero. But Joey was still in Miles’ grasp and he started to beg.  
„Please, would you let me go?” He asked meekly. „You see, Finn has returned.”  
Miles looked at him. His eyes were speculative, like he was not quite remember that the boy was still in his hand.  
„Of course.” He muttered. „It’s time to let you go.”  
The kids risked a shy smile, and Finn started to feel that tension is leaving him. But suddenly Miles pushed Joey really hard to the desk, who hit it with his face since he couldn’t cover it with his hands tied behind his back. He cried out painfully, and tried to stand on his feet but then Miles strike with the hammer. Finn felt like he was observing it in slow-time, he couldn’t turn away, he couldn’t close his eyes, he could only stare to the horrible scene where the metal head of the hammer smashed into Joey’s temple. Blood splashed out in a thick stream, painted a vivid red stripe on the desk. The hit was followed by a loud cracking sound, like it was the shell of a really big egg that was broken. But it wasn’t an egg, oh no, and Joey was screaming in a strange, erratic way, and blood splashed again, this time it’s sound were dull and wet, and Joey didn’t scream anymore, but his right eye didn’t look into the same direction as the left, and his limbs were trembling, and there were black hair in the blood on the hammer’s head…  
Finn stood their, frozen, like all his inside had turn into ice. The horrified faces of his friends were only a bunch of white spots at the edge of his view. He wanted tor un, to hide or to throw up, but he couldn’t move at all while he was watching as his best friend was beaten to death by a man who they thought was a really nice guy compared to an adult.  
Miles hit Joey’s head again – although the biy was not moving anymore – and then he leaned on the table, breathing heavily, above the bloody corpse. He looked like a predatory animal, crouching over his prey. Meanwhile the children started screaming again, or maybe they were screaming all along, Finn wasn’t in a state that he could listen to it. Miles looked them up and down, grinning wildly, and then he looked at Finn. The boy almost collapsed from fear, but his legs started to move and he walked back, towards the door. He wanted to run, far, far from this blood-thirsty madman, from the bleeding remains of his friends, from the screams. Finally he turned around and started to run, slowly approaching the exit. But he wasn’t fast enough. A rough hand grabbed his shoulder and jerked him back. Finn would fall if Miles didn’t hold him so strong. The boy saw his fingers, the red spots of Joey’s blood under his nails. This filled his soul with horror and with renewed strength, fueled by fear, he trampled on Miles’ foot. He shouted, his fingers loosening on Finn’s arm and he got free from his grasp. He started to run again, faster, but it didn’t help.  
„Come back here, you little shit!” Miles yelled and with a snarl on his face, he run after Finn. He heard his footsteps behind him, they were really close.  
He almost reached the exit when Miles grabbed him again. His fingers (his bloody fingers) dug into his flesh, and he tried to force him to step back. Finn clambered into the doorframe, but Miles grabbed his hair too and started to be even more violent. Finn bent his neck, tried to dug his shoes into the ground, but all was vain.  
„You are a tough guy, young pirate, aren’t you.” Miles panted while trying to force the boy’s fingers off the doorframe, and grabbing his neck with his other hand. „You don’t want to make me angry, do you?”  
Finn’s fingers went white, his muscles tightened, but he couldn’t get rid of Miles. He was more and more violent, he almost ripped the boy from the doorframe. Finn tried to kick or trample or bite, but Miles was more careful, he hold him tightly by his neck and hair. Finn was flooded by terror, he suddenly see Joey’s last moment again, the moment when he was still alive, and he started to cry.  
„Oh, so that’s how tough you really are.” Miles babbled bitingly when he noticed that Finn is crying. His voice was full of evil satisfaction.  
The boy started to hit the arm which was holding him with his fists but it was as less use as hitting the wall. They returned to the table and Miles grabbed the hammer again. Finn took a last glance to his friends, his eyes hazy with tears. He saw that they are talking, but their voice didn’t reach him. He only heard his frantically pounding heartbeat. He saw Jenny and Ben crying, and Betty lying on the table, fainted again.  
„Good bye.” He uttered, but he knew they can’t hear him. He didn’t want to die, and didn’t want to scream to make this evil man enjoying his fear.  
„You can’t save them, pirate king.” Miles panted in his ears before he turned him, face to face to himself.  
The last thing Finn saw before the hammer smashed his face was Miles crazy eyes and snarling teeth.

 

Barney wasn’t sure which murder was more more interesting: the first or the second. The first boy was pathetic, he was so terrified that when his end came, he couldn’t believe it, he could see it in his eyes. The second boy, Finn, was terrified tp, but he tried to resist, and this made the game longer and with full of challanges. Hm, probably the second murder was better. Less fear, more fun. He didn’t expect less from the young gang-leader.  
Of course, the very ending was almost the same. He tried to hit his temple, but the little shit moved his head so the hammer hit him above his eye. The first bash broke his skull behind his brow, but with such a force that it made his eye popped out and the hammer’s head sunk into his brain, it wasn’t easy to pull it out. Barney was a bit disappointed that he accidentally killed the boy with the first hit, but he reminded himself that at least before his death they had some fun. And there are three other kiddos too. But he hit Finn’s head again, just in case, and to feel the vibration of the metal as it hits the bone.  
Barney’s clothes were bloody, it covered his arms up to his elbow and there were red spots on his shirt too, but it didn’t bother him. To be honest, he wanted to dress to an other clothing, he had one set of clothes with him besides his uniform and his normal clothes, but he completely forgot it. Now it was too late for that.  
He pushed Finn’s dead body to the floor. It felt face down, and a row of blood started to flow out of it immediately. Barney turned back to the table. Betty, the little sweetheart, was fainted, with her face on the desk. Her brother was gone. Realizing this made Barney feel uncmfortable for a moment, but he also knew that he couldn’t left the area. The corridor’s door, which leads to the storage room was locked. He will take care of him later, making a little hunt. Now it’s time for the blonde girl, and this time he wanted to use some… slower methods.  
Jenny was silent from terror. Her eyes were red from the tears and snot was dripping from her nose. Barney took the back of her chair and moved her further from the desk, than started to circle around her with slow, thinkingly steps. Jenny stared at the hammer mesmerized, and she let out a whimper, too quiet to understand.  
„I’m listening, darling.” Said Barney, and he stopped before her bestridden. He hid the hammer behind his back.  
Jenny was just staring, he didn’t made any voice, just breathed really fast. Barney towered over her, smiling, enjoying the fear he caused. He could barely believe that his dreams came true: here are five children (well, only three by now) who only listen to him and fear him.And he has full control over them, causing them pain or giving them false hope. He enjoyed that he didn’t actually need to hit them to make them terrified, his words and gestures do the job too. But this time he didn’t want to spare physical actions to the end of the show: he wanted more than just verbal attacks. He wanted to warm up before the lethal hit. But first he wanted to see, how desperate the girl is, how much lies whe could take just to make her believe she will be safe.  
„Please, don’t hurt us.” Uttered Jenny with a shaky voice. „Let us go, we won’t… we won’t tell it to anyone!”  
„What if”, said Barney, and stroke her face „we would make a little race?”  
His fingers left bloody strokes on her face, she turned her face away with a shidder.  
„I thought”, Barney continued, „that I will let you, but only you, to go back to your family. My only terms is that you need to reach the door before I do. And of course… not to talk with anyone about our little private party.”  
„But Betty…” Started Jenny but when Barney raised his hand as a warning she shut her mouth immediately. It was such a warm-hearting moment.  
„No-no. Only you. I will chat with her later, when she is awake. So what do you say? Are you in?”  
He made his smiley face again, knowing that this, along with his bloody clothes, could be a horrifying look. Did he convince Jenny or will she protest? It was an interesting question and he was eager to hear the answer.  
„Yes.” Jenny uttered and fell her eyes.  
„How did you say? I didn’t hear it.”Said Barney nicely, but with his voice upraised. He wasn’t really surprised, but in the darkness of his heart, he was really happy that she gave up on her friends so easily. It was such a heady feeling that he could make her so terrified!  
„Yes, I’m in!” Said Jenny, but still with a quiet voice. She sniffled to prevent crying.  
„Oo-kay.” Said Barney and started to untie her. „But stop sniffling, it’s disgusting!”  
„I will do.” Jenny weeped. Good girl.  
The rope fell off from Jenny’s arms but Barney grabbed her tightly to not to let her make something foolish.  
„Before we start, I ask you not to forget about our deal. You can’t spoke a word about this to anyone! If you’d been asked, tell them you stuck into a box and couldn’t get out. You can also tell them it was me who freed you.” He smiled again, even if she couldn’t see it. But if you tell to anyone that you thought you saw, I will be mad. And you don’t want to meet me when I’m angry, do you? So, can we start the race?”  
Jenny nodded wildly. Barney led her a but further from the desk, heading toward the door, and started counting:  
„Ready, steady, go!”  
Jenny broke into a run. Barney had no intention to reach her right now, he followed her with slower speed. Seemed like his words, that the door was locked didn’t catch the girl’s attention, or she just didn’t remember.  
Jenny reached the door in seconds, and pushed and pulled the latch. The massive door didn’t open. The girl was still crying, her face was wet and red as she was trying to force the door open. It didn’t open, of course, but it wouldn’t be a good idea to run back because Barney was approaching with a smile on his face.  
„Please let me out, I was first!” Said the girl with her voice choked.  
She tried to be strong but she seemed more like the cornered, trembling victim she was. Barney approached her, slowly, to watch her terrified struggle longer. She was so small, so vulnerable, so scared… It made him feel a pleasing, almost sexual fever in his body. And he hasn’t hurt her so far. But now…!  
Killing the boys was only a warm up. He wasn’t interest in them so much as the girls, and since he hadn’t seen any blood before hurting them, he wasn’t turned on. But now he had his real prize, the smaller, weaker children, who are more entertaining to play with.  
Jenny gave up opening the door and she raised her teary eyes on him.  
„You said if I will be the first… „ And she went silent. She knew what will happen.  
„Really? Well, I lied.” Said Barney and he reached for her. He saw in her eyes the pain of betrayal and then the pain when he grabbed her hairlocks.  
But fear made Jenny stronger, and made her unaffected for the pain of pulling her hair off from his hand. With a sudden move, she slipped under his arm and – without a better idea – she started to run backwards.  
Barney turned around with a beastly smile.  
„So you wanna play, ha!” He said and ran after her.  
Jenny wanted to go back to the storage to free Betty but she saw that he is too close, if she try to run into the room, he could reach him in seconds. She didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t stop and she found herself trapped in the other corner of the corridor. She tried to hide in her despair, but she couldn’t, she also couldn’r run away because Barney was too close, he blocked the way with his body. He grabbed her arm and pushed her roughly to the wall. Jenny squeled in a high pitched tone, which made Barney to repeat pushing her again because he really enjoyed that terrified little voice. Her voice echoed shrilly through the empty corridor.  
„You can scream louder, if you want.” Barney winked at her and then licked his lips. „I like how it sounds.”  
Jenny wasn’t in a state to completely understand the words she just heard but the tone of his voice scared her, so she stifled her screams. He tried to stop crying too, like she is hoping if she is not doing those voices, it made her uninteresting for this evil man and he let her go.  
„What no, no screaming?” Barney asked. „You want me to give you reasons, don’t you!”  
He raised the hammer and smashed. This time, not her head but her shoulder. The tiny bones cracked like porcelain plates, and the blood made Jenny shirt re din a minute. She sqealed again, her voice was hars and hoarse, and her eyes bulged like they are about to pop out. It was so beautiful.  
Barney’s mouth was dried, he panted like he was running a few hundreds of meters while he was staring at the struggling, bleeding little girl. The scent of her fear and her blood influenced him like a dope. He wondered why she hadn’t faint already, but this means she was stronger than he thought. It’s good, he didn’t have to wait or wake her up. But he wanted to have some fun with her which means she will probably faint sooner or later, so it’s better to if he doesn’t waste any time of her consciousness.  
He raised the hammer again, this time aiming for her little fingers, but then a strange, sharp female voice cried somewhere behind him.  
„Get your hands off her, you dirty bastard!”

 

Jenny felt pain which she never thought she will ever have to feel, both in her soul and in her body. She was observing the deaths of her best friends, tied down, as they were beaten to death by a man she thought was kind and friendly, and who also hurt her too, without any reason.  
The pain in her shoulder was also unbearable, she felt the tiny bones grinding together even by her smallest moves. It felt like her shoulder was screaming too. She felt dizzy, she felt her stomach trembling, but she didn’t fain tor threw up. No matter she could barely stand on her feet – if he didn’t beset her so tightly, she would fell to the ground -, se was still conscious. She trid to prepare herself to the pain, but she knew she couldn’t, she will squel, she will beg and maybe she will faint.  
Please no, she thought. Even her thoughts were trembling, but she could keep them together. I can’t faint, if I do, I will lost all hope to ever be able to escape!  
She tried not to look into his eyes. She didn’t want to provoke him, and didn’t want to see that beastly smile – she knew if she would see that, she would give up. This man – this monster – can’t be the nice Mr. Miles, the one who didn’t want them be in trouble because of destroying Toy Foxy! This grinning, wheezy beast with his hands slippery from sweat, it can’t be him! This beast, who was grinning when the boys’ blood splashed on him, and when Jenny was screaming so loudly that she thought her throat will break. Even his voice didn’t sound the same, Mr. Miles had friendly, kind voice, and this one’s was rusty and breathy, similar to a large predatory animal.  
She saw something moving from the corner of her eyes, and as she look at it, she saw as he raise the hammer again. She huddled herself up, her muscles stretched like they could protect her from the pain – and pain didn’t came. She saw his momentum broken as he flinched and turned his head to the empty side of the corridor. His was battling for breath, his eye bulged and move to one side to an other as he heard something disturbing and now he is searching for what caused it. Jenny didn’t hear a thing, she was sure, even in her suffering, and the strange behaviour of the man made her even more terrified.  
Miles suddenly looked back at her, with a sudden, wild move, and he pulled herself closer to him by her shirt.  
„What did you say, you little bitch?” He was almost hissing. The white of his eye were glowing in the dim light and he looked like a hunted animal. Jenny throat was aching from screaming so she couldn’t answer, even if she knew an answer, but Miles wasn’t patient, waiting her to utter something.  
„I asked, what did you say?!” His voice sounded hysterical, and he seemed scared. He smell of his sweat reached Jenny when he was leaning closer to her, snarling, as he wanted to bite.  
„How dare you talking to me like that?!” He yelled and his spit squirt on her face. „You little bastard, don’t dare to call me like that!”  
Jenny was numb from fear. This new behaviour of Miles were even more unpredictable and terrifying than the previous.  
„Do you think you can scare me? That’s your plan, ha?!” He snarled into her face and grabbed her hair, violently pushing her head up. „You act like you know everything, right? But you forgot who’s stronger here, don’t you? Let me show you!”  
Jenny was watching as confusion left his face and rage replaced it. Miles grabbed her hair even more violently and raised the hammer again. And than he smashed, and everything was breaking. And then he smashed again, and again, and a lot more times. And Jenny didn’t feel anything, her body was hanging lifeless, and didn’t saw as after the first few hits that happy, evil grin returned to Miles’ face. He hit the girl’s head until the upper part of her skull disappeared, and he only stopped when he couldn’t hold her by her hair because there were not enough from her head which had any hair on it.

 

Betty had no idea, for how long she was unconscious. As she became more and more awake, she felt as the horror was growing in her body like a big, cold parasite, freezing her from head to toe. She didn’t understand why is this happening. This supposed to be a happy day! And this man, who hurt them, is he really Mr. Miles? But he was always so kind to them. He didn’t betrayed them when they damaged that robot and he always smiled at them. He even knew their name.  
But the blood… Joey… as she looked around, she saw feet in sneakers hanging out of the desk.  
„Oh no, Finn.” She uttered. Her vision got dim, she didn’t know it was from the tears or the approaching faintness.  
And what about Ben? And Jenny? What if they are also… Then she heard Jenny’s voice. Actually, she heard a horrible scream which could belong to Jenny, it sounded it came from a girl’s mouth. Then Miles was yelling (I asked, what did you say?!), and then more screams, more yelling and some cracking sound which she didn’t want to know what it was. And then everything was silent, no screams, no yelling, just a few more splashing sound, and it was over. Bety knew, what the silence mean: Jenny is dead. And the next one is… Her whole body trembled as she was waiting helpless for the killer to come for her. She had no idea how long she was waiting, but suddenly Miles stood in the door, slowly walking in. His clothes were bloody, the purple fabric was almost black on his arms were most of the blood splashed. It looked red only on his shirt.  
He noticed that Betty is awake and he smiled at her. It was such a horrible smile, because it seemed just as friendly and nice as it used to be. There were some confused hunger in his eyes, but otherwise, his face didn’t seem evil. It didn’t look like the face of a man who had just massacred three children. Betty was sitting and staring at him. Her chest tightened, she didn’t even dare to breath. Her eyes caught the hammer, which was dripping from blood, and then she couldn’t look elsewhere.  
Miles noticed where she was looking.  
„We won’t need this.” He said softly, and he dropped the hammer. It hit the ground with a hollow sound.  
Miles stepped to Betty, who hunched herself and closed her eyes. If I don’t see it, it doesn’t exists, she thought, desperately trying to believe in it. A hand, soggy with blood, stroke her hair and touched her locks. Betty’s eye opened violently, she let out a disgusted squel, but she stifled it immediately to not make him angry. Miles giggled, playfully and happily.  
„You don’t have to be such a skittish little cat! I won’t be so harsh with you.”  
His hands were unbinding Betty’s tie. Her shoulders were shaking from fear, and she let out a terrified groan. Miles bend over her, his body casted a dark shadow as he was cozying up with his hairy face to her pale little face.  
„Okay, we are done.” Said Miles, again with his hideously gentle voice.  
The tie was gone and Betty tried to break out, but all in vain. Miles grabbed her arms and pulled her to himself, while pressing her legs to the back of the chair with his knees. The chairback pressed intoher stomach painfully as she was struggling, helpless. Her head was so close to Miles’ chest that she felt his strong, fast heartbeats. It had almost the same rhyme as Betty’s scared little heart.  
She tried to stifle her sobbing like as if she would make no noise, she would become invisible too. Seconds passed, Miles hold her torso tightly to himself and stroke her hair with his other hand, breathing heavily. His hot breath ruffled Betty’s hair, his chest was moving up and down forcefully, and his weight pressed the chairback into Betty’s stomach so hard that she could barely breath. And even in the wind she could take was no thanks, she could only smell his awful, beastly sweat.  
Miles stroke her hair more and more roughly, now it wasn’t even a stroke but a pull and he made some strange, whimpering noises as if he was in pain. This made Betty even more terrified. Suddenly the hand in her hair tightened it’s grasp and pushed her on the desk by her hair, facing towards him. Betty screamed, her legs were wobbling until Miles captured them with his knees. Betty felt his other hand on her neck, his fingers grabbing her throat. She tried to work them off, but her tiny little fingers couldn’t fight his brutish hairy hands.  
And there came the worst part. Miles bended over her, his matted hair hanging next to his face, wth joy in his pale eyes. He leaned really close, his bitter stench hit her nose.  
„I tell you a secret.” He muttered, wheezing jerkily. „You’ve always been my favorit. At first, it was only you I wanted to bring here. But you were so inseparable, you and your friends, so thought I will took you all. It was a great idea, wasn’t it?”  
Betty felt some cold grip in her chest. The new, shocking thought freeze her whole body. Her friends… they didn’t… they didn’t have to die?  
It was all my fault. Forgive me!  
Her fingers slipped off from Miles’ hands and she gave up fighting. She has no rights to live, not after her friends died because of her.

 

Barney felt so much joy as he was finally able to hold Betty in his arm. He didn't want to smash her face in like he did with the other, he wanted to preserve her beauty til the very end. Her hair was so soft and shiny, it would be a waste to make it sticky with blood. He grabbed Betty by her hair to hold her head still so he could get a better grasp on her neck– her sweet little neck.  
The man didn't want to cause her any pain yet, he wanted to see the fear in the girl's beautiful face and he intended to make it last. As he held Betty– their faces a few inches from each other– he whispered in her ear how she was always his favorite; that she was the special, and that her friends were only an obstacle to to get to her. Barney knew the girl blamed herself for the deaths of her friends, he could see it in her face. The pain that can't be caused by physical injury, but something deeper– the pain of guilt. Her hands fell to her side as she closed her eyes, accepting her fate at the hands of the man she once trusted and giving up the life she felt she didn't deserve. Tears ran down from under her closed eyelids, but she didn't beg or cry out.  
It was just as beautiful as Barney imagined it would– no, it was even better! He loosened his grasp on Betty's neck so he could make the moment last. He stroke Betty's face and talked to her in a soft, tender voice.  
"No need to cry, it's almost over, I promise!"  
The hard pulsation between his legs made Barney realize he had an erection, though he wasn't aware of it til now. He could feel the girl's small fragile body struggling underneath him, and the smell of her delicious sweat. He couldn't resist, he had to taste it. He licked Betty's face, tasting the mixture of tears and sweat. The intense throbbing in his loins was almost painful, but pleasurable.  
Betty winced and let out a disgusted groan. Barney decided it was time to end this before she ruins the moment. She had given him everything he ever wanted: her fear, her anguish, her life; nobody around to hear her last breath– just him and him alone. This was all for him– Betty was all his, and nobody can take that away.   
His grip tighten around her neck and Betty started to squirm; her body fought for the last nip of air. Although she was flinging about, her eyes remained closed. Even though deep down she had accepted death, her body refused to let her go.  
Barney didn't like this, he wanted Betty to look him in the eyes while her life slowly drains from her body. He wanted to see the gorgeous angel in her last moments as her soul departs to the afterlife. He wanted to be the last thing she sees. But no matter how hard Barney squeezed, Betty refused to open her eyes. Barney didn't give up though, he needed this to end the way he had fantasized, and he refused to let her ruin it.  
"I have to tell you something." He loosened his grip a bit, "you know, I only killed your friends because you wouldn't leave their side, right? They really didn't have to die because you were the one I wanted, not them. Well, I guess you can say, they were a great warm-up."  
Betty's eyes shot open with a new wave of horror shining brightly in them. Barney didn't wait any longer, he dug his fingers deep into her neck. Betty's body tensed up; her eyes bulged from their sockets; a horrid rattling noise emitted through her throat. Barney was nearly on top of the girl as he pulled her even closer to look deeply into her eyes. His hands were slippery from sweat, but his grip on the girl's throat was still tight enough to prevent her from breathing.  
Betty's squirming became weaker and weaker; her back convulsively tensed up. Now at his pique, Barney ejaculated. It was so sudden and almost painful, he twitched a bit and his legs became weak. He collapsed onto Betty's lifeless body.  
As he slowly released his grip on Betty's neck, he could see purple ligature marks that were left behind by his strong hands. Barney trembled with excitement at the aftermath of his brutal slaughter. Warm, sticky liquid oozed from his underwear, and down his leg, but it didn't bother him. He was already covered in blood and sweat, so what's a little more grime added in?  
He looked over towards the table, where underneath lied the bodies of Joey and Finn– blood splattered around them. On top of the table– like a sacrifice to some dark god– lied Betty's body. Only Jenny was missing from this symbolic image.  
Oh no, fuck! Barney realized he had forgotten something – no, someone.  
Ben– Betty's little brother– was still missing.


	9. Music Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the murders.

„Fuck.” Grumbled Barney when he realized that Ben ws still missing. Where the heck that little brat could be? He was always so quiet, like a mouse, and now he sleeked away just like a mouse.  
And what if he… escaped somehow? This thought flinched his stomach although he knew that escape was not possible. But he checked the doors on the corridor, just in case, and he felt a rising anger. Such a little bastard, he wants to ruin all his fun.  
The door was locked. He pushed the handle, checked the keys in his pocket. Everything was just as should be. So he went back to the room and called for Ben with an overdid honied voice:  
„Where are you, little boy? Stop hiding from good ol’ Barney!” His voice sounded playful and nice, although he didn’t really felt so playful and nice at the moment. He was a bit tired, and being uncertain about the kid’s whereabout made him nervous. He walked by the wardrobes next to the wall and he hit all of them with his fist.  
„If I have to search for you, it would be worse for you! So be a good little boy and come forward!”  
There was no answer, of course. Barney checked under the birthday table, although he didn’t believe that Ben was hiding near to his friends’ bloody corpse. But there were many other furniture and video console next to the wall, the little brat was probably there. Barney walked there, ripped open the wardrobes and he shook the ones that were locked. He also kicked into the consoles, so forcefully that they hit the wall and then tilted back to their place. If that bastard is hiding behind them, he will regret it, because these consoloes weighted like a hundred of kilogramms. Even if he ws not there, hearing those dumping noise they made by hitting the wall would cause him great fear. This thought cheered up Barney a little bit, helped him to forget about tiredness.  
He made some pause while hitting and kicking the furniture, to be able to hear if his victim made some noise. And he had luck, he heard some very quiet noises under the furniture in the corner which were covered with a fabric. Barney jumped there, ripped off the cover and bent down.  
There was the last child, cowering in the furthest corner of the desk he was hiding under, holding the crappy marionette in his arms which was supposed to be in the puppet show. Scott made Barney to lock this puppet away, and he slightly remembered that he hid it in an other room, but he didn’t really care. In an other time, it would probably bother him how that thing got here but not now. He was focusing on Ben now. Barney crouched, make sure to cover the escape route with his body to prevent the little boy to break out.  
„Come here, it’s time to finish the party!” He said this with a smile which even he felt was not really convincing. „Come, and you will have your birthday gift.”  
He provided his hand which was still had blood dried on it. He was thinking about the way he will kill Ben. He wanted to choke him too like his sister, to compare the experience, but the musces in his arm started to ache by now.  
„You killed them.” Said Ben. His voice was calm, almost creepily calm. Tears were flowing on his face, his eyes were red, his face was pale, but there was no fear in his voice. It sounded more sad than scared. „You are the dark man I had nightmares about. You are evil, very evil.”  
„Come on!” Said Barney, still with that silky voice. „Let that crappy old puppet go and come here! You’ll see that I’m not that bad.”  
Looked like Ben wasn’t listening at all. He hugged the marionette and retracted in the darkest corner. Barney tried to catch him but he didn’t reach him even with his arm fully stretched – and hearing that oddly calm voice, he didn’t feel the mood to crawl after him.  
„I know that you are evil.” Ben continued. „She told me that.”  
„Who are you talking about?” Barney started to be very nervous. Did this kid talk to somebody? But who? There was nobody else beside them, wasn’t it? He suddenly felt really silly, crouching back on the room.  
„She wanted to save us. She tried. She told me to hide, and she show me where. She didn’t want me to see the things you were doing… but I heard everything.” His voice choked, but the next time he talked again, his voice was calm again. „She see your thoughts. She didn’t want to, but she needed to look into them to save Jenny. She is very sad that she didn’t succeed. She…”  
„Who the fuck are you talking about?” Barney was yelling. Ben’s words made him feel somethng that was incnveniently close to fear and he didn’t like it. For god’s sake, this kid is ust playing with him, he wants to make him angry, and hell knows that he succeeded!  
The man squeezed his head and shoulder under the desk and grabbed Ben’s arm. He tried to tousled him out, the marionette fell out from the boy’s arms, but he didn’t give up easily. Ben’s tearful eyes were suddenly filled with hate, and he snapped to Barney’s eyes. Barney snetched his head and hit it to the bottom of the desk, while the tiny nails were scratching his face. He involuntarily recoiled from the sudden pain and Ben snatched at the chance and broke out. Being smaller, more agile and desperate, he clearly sleeked next to Barney, making him lose his balance and upsetting him while he was moving back.  
Ben was at the other side of the room while Barney was getting on his feet, but he didn’t run to the corridor, he stopped next to the desk where Betty’s body was lying. He looked at his sister with silent mourn, then looked at Finn and Joey who were lying on the floor.  
He didn’t run away even when Barney approached him with rage on his face. He just stood next to the desk, his eyes looked like they were filled with horrible wisdom.  
„Oh you will regret this, I’m sure.” Barney groaned like a beast. He felt really humiliated, it was ridiculos how Ben escaped him. And he was sure that boy is secretly laughing at him.  
He found the hammer on the floor and, without loosing the sight of Ben, grabbed it. But maybe the blood made the grip slippery or the kid’s staring eyes confused him, but the hammer slipped from his hand and fell. It sounded awkwardly loud as it hit the floor, because the kid made no noise, only the man’s angry huffing were audible on the silence. Barney started to feel like an idiot and it didn’t made him happier.  
He didn’t grabbed the hammer again, he decided that he will squeeze the breath out of this little fucker with his bare hands, no matter how hard his arms were aching. He need to prevent any awkward situations the little bastard is planning.  
He leaned on the desk, pretending he was very exhausting, and snarled at Ben.  
„And could you tell me where your little friend is hiding?”  
„You can’t hurt her.” Said Ben. That look, again…!  
„Hah, you think so? You haven’t seen what I’m capable to do, because you were hiding, right? You didn’t even try to help them!”  
Barney listened with joy as guilt faded Ben’s face.  
„I was hiding. But she says, I couldn’t save them.” A single tear left his eye. He suddenly turned his face to the ceiling as if he was listening to an invisible speaker. „I know, but still…”  
Barney also looked up, in that very unlikely case if someone would be there and then looked again at Ben. This boy starts to be really weird.  
„Is she still talking to you? But where is she?”  
„Don’t even search for her. You couldn’t hurt her anyway, she is dead for months now.” A terrible smile appeared on his face. „It was you who killed her.”  
With a sudden move, Barney crossed the desk and grabbed the boy. He was led by both anger and fear. Ben is talking nonsense, how the hell is it possible that he knew about that murder months before, the little girl in the parking? Maybe he was playing there, and saw it? It could be, since Barney saw his sister, Betty the first time right after the killing, maybe this little bastard was also around. This is just an other reason for killing him. Such a little weasel, it’s a real luck that he wasn’t talking about it to anyone!  
Ben cried as the man’s touch broke some kind of spell, the creepy calm left his eyes and terror replaced it. He was twitching like an eel, and when Barney tried to grab his throat, he suddenly snapped his head and his tiny teeth sunk into Barney’s right hand. He bit two of his fingers and the pain was sudden and sharp.  
Barney shouted and tried to free his fingers from Ben’s mouth, but the boy didn’t let them go and his bite turned into more and more painful. Barney was filled with terror: what if Ben bit his fingers off? And not just because of the fact of mutilation. It would be such a revenge from the kids! If Ben succeds, Barney will surely be shaded with suspicion. With an injury like this, he will not be able to hide the evidences, and what will the day shift think if they find him bloodied, with missing fingers?  
This thought put him off his shock whcih was caused by the sudden attack of the brat, so he clenched his fist and hit his face hard. It made the boy’s head flinch, so his grasp easened, but not enough. Barney hit him again, harder, he felt the skull cracking under his fingers. Ben finally opened his mouth and screamed.  
„Scream, you little shit!” Groaned Barney, his voice filled with evil victory. He raised his leg and kick the boy on his chest, and he collapsed to the floor.  
Barney looked around wildly, and he noticed the toolbox. He grabbed the wrench and stepped back to Ben, who tried to get on his feet, still dizzy. The man trampled on his small chest and kept him down on the floor.  
„You planned to unciver me, you useless little brat?” He stroke the wrench. He aimed for his mouth, and in a huge splatter of blood, a handful of little teeth fell to the ground. Barney laughed: let’s try to bite anyone, bastard!  
Ben screamed with an utterly sharp voice, raised his arm to cover his face. His voice hurt Barney’s ears, but fortunately the second blow, which broke the boy’s arm and tore up his face made him silent. He lied on the floor, with bulged eyes, opened, horribly disfigured mouth, tried to breath to ease his pain with an other scream, but he couldn’t from the shock. Barney was fed up with him, this brat drove him mad, he almost didn’t feel any joy from hurting him, and this made him disappointed. He stroke some more times, to end this struggle and to finally start the unpleasent work of cleaning up.  
The next seemed lethal, Ben was still and silent, but Barney hit him a few more, just to be sure he is dead. After it ended, he brought his body back to the desk, sat him on one of he chairs, just to be easy to reach him later. After him, he brought Jenny in, and then the others. He left Betty for last, he lifted the fragile little creature from the desk, and looked at her fondly.  
„Your brother was a sly little rat, but this doesn’t make me love you less.” He smiled at the dead girl and sat her on the chair.  
All the children were sitting on their chairs now, bloddied, their limbs were hanging lifeless. The man stood at the upper end of the table, looking through his work with pride. It was such a wonderful day, except that little affair with Ben.  
He prepared all the sacks and cleaning supply which he brought here days earlier. He washed his hands at the old bon kin the corner, the water which came out was brown because nobody used it in the last years, but it didn’t bother him. But it surely did that his bitten fingers were aching and made the process painful. He cursed Ben and wished he could kill him again. He cleaned himself roughly, he will have time for a more complex cleaning at the end. He took on some gloves, to not leave any other fingerprints around, then he walked out and called the animatronics inside. They couldn’t enter the storage room because of some safety code in their programming, but it was also easier that they were standing in the door. He also led Foxy there from the room he was locked up with his old settings.  
While he was dealing with Foxy, he heard some loud static noise. Moving like a spider, the Mangle slipped out of the door. Seemed like it was locked away here during the party, along with it’s other foxmate. Barney was pondering if he could locked it back but then he decided he will not. It’s better if nobody else walk in here, to let it out, and he is responsible for the robots. He will said that he let it out to make it return to it’s place. But the Mangle didn’t seem as it wants to move, it just stood there on it’s multiple disfigured limbs, relays were clicking inside of it while it was staring at Barney with it’s two eyes on it’s two heads. Even if it sounds crazy, but it was staring at the bloodstains on Barney’s clothes. It made him think of something that someone told him about the new animatronics earlier, but he couldn’t recall it. Anything it was, it made him feel uneasy. The Mangle made an other static noise and crawled away like an insect, rushed towards Kid’s Grove.  
Barney shrugged his shoulders. He has important matters to deal with, later he will find out what was that thing with those toy animatronics.  
He returned to the kids around the desk, took his axe, the sacks and some tape, and started vanishing the bodies. He found a place for them, a pace where nobody would search for any dead bodies.

 

She saw everything. She was observing the whole thing and even by knowing that nothing can harm her, watching those brutal scenes made her so horrified if the killer could grab her in any moment and kill her too.  
She saw everything. Although she wished for she didn’t. She could left, but she forced herself to stay. She didn’t want to giv up hope, she believed so desperately for the last moment that she can change things, she can save those children.  
But she couldn’t, because she was dead for months now. She didn’t really remembered her death – and she was glad for that. She only remembered the face of the man who killed her. She also remembered what happened before, the yelling with Bella over some stickers, how banal it seemed right now!  
Patty. That was her name. She didn’t forget it. She also remembered the falt where they lived with her mother, who was always surronded by faint sadness like she was surronded by light fog. She had never seen her again, her mother didn’t visit this place, and she couldn’t left to visit her. Her spirit was bound to this place, she couldn’t walk out of the restaurant. Not as she was walking, more like floating or jumping here or there like lightning, invisible for everyone.  
She had no idea, how much time passed when she woke up, neither what heppened with her dead body. When she woke up, it was midnight on a really dark night. She couldn’t move and saw the world from an odd angle. Her last memories from before were the horrible, burnng pain in her lungs and the choking terror, and now she is all alone in a dark place, unable to move… She thought she was drugged and held in captive. She lied there until the morning, and by accident she discovered she can move again. But not in her body but as a ghost. She realized she was dead and she saw that she is in a storage room, among a lot of broken robots and puppets. The thought didn’t frighten her anymore, it was more terrible to think that she was still alive but kidnapped by the evil man.  
On one of the walls hung a slim marionette, and she knew somehow that it was the body she was in all night. It was a bit weird, though. She found out that she could float around, observing people without being noticed and by night, she was trapped again in the puppet’s body. It took a few days to find out how she can move the marionette’s limbs and move around in it. Using it’s strings, she could also float, almost as a ghost.  
She saw her old friends a lot, Bella and the others. It made her sad how much they didn’t care about her disappearance. She tried to catch their attention, first hoping that the power of friendship will win but later, when she saw they replaced her by an other girl, she tried to scare them. But the best she could achieve was throwing a glass of cola on Bella’s dress – and probably it wasn’t even her doing.  
But she see something else, something worse too. She saw the evil man who killed her, working as an employee at Fazbear’s. No matter she was a ghost, she didn’t dare to approach him, only looking at him from the darkest corners, watching how nicely he acted with the customers and how he stared at the children when nobody else was around. She didn’t understand why they didn’t uncover him, didn’t they feel the darkness in him? Patty did see that darkness, he was all covered into it like he was covered by dark purple mist, fading the bright lights coming from the others. How is it possible that nobody senses it?  
She had a chance on the birthday party to uncover this monster. When the marionette was taken out of the storage, she didn’t left it, but gathered all her forces to make it move. First the puppet went inflexible, and she could use this for her advantage, because she was taken to the manager of the restaurant. Patty tried to move the hanging, skinny limbs, and she felt it worked, but nobody noticed it – and if they did, they thought it was a coincidence. Instead of investigating the marionette, the manager handed it over to the evil man. Patty completely forget it from fear how she could left that body, she only recalled it when she was flunged into the storage again. She saw a desk, decorated for a party among the broken, dirty furniture and she had a really bad feeling about it.  
She floated after the bad man and felt his evil is much stronger, much darker than before. He purple mist around him turned into black and red lights flickered into it. When she found him, he was putting on the yellow rabbit suit, then walked into the main hall, took a birthday cake from a table and waggled to one of the desks like a funny animatronics he pretended to be. Patty looked, frozen, as the children next to the table followed him, laughing, and he led them into the darkness.  
When the children was sleeping because of the poisoned drink, she left with them and tried to wake them up, but she failed. Then the bad man returned, took off the rabbit suit, and started to do some horrible things with the kids.  
But midnight was approaching and Patty felt her power growing. She sensed that the youngest boy, who was not much older than her, has a sensible mind and he is able to hear her. She talked to him and helped him to hide, and decided that if there is only one kid whe can save, that will be this boy. Ben, that was his name.  
But first she tried to save the blonde girl, who run away from the bad man. No matter how much disgusted she was, she peeked into the slimy darkness which was the evil man’s mind, and found a memory which – she hoped – will frighten this monster enough to let the kids go. But she failed again: the bad man was frightened, but this made him more evil, and hurt the blonde girl much more.  
They all died, and she couldn’t save them, not even Ben. The boy acted really brave, but the bad man was bigger and stronger. Patty looked away when Ben died. When she was listening to his screams, she thought: at least he tried. He bit you, you bastard, and it will uncover you.  
But the nightmare hadn’t ended yet. The evil man dragged the little bodies to the table, took an axe and separated their limbs. He put the bodyparts into bags, and closed them with lots of tape. Patty forced herself to watch it. Maybe, maybe one day she will have a chance to uncover the bad man, but she need to know about all his evil deeds.  
The packs of dead children were on the desk in a pretty pile. When he was done, the bad man wiped his forehead, then took the packs, one by one, and brought them to the door. And there… oh, such a horror… Patty couldn’t believe her eyes.  
The mascots of the restaurant, the animatronics were standing in the door. The bad man walked to them, opened their bellies and slipped the packs into them, among the wires, one pack into each animatronics. After the children’s bodies were hidden into the four animatronics, he sent them away. He took the last pack, brought it to an other storage room, were under the broken craps lied a yellow bear suit, long forgotten. The bad man removed it’s head and put the last child’s body into the suit.  
After that he returned to the room to clean up the mess. Sometimes he lamented over his bitten hand, and this made Patty a little bit glad. But this slight glimpse of happiness was nothing compared to the pity she felt for the murdered children, and she was fed up watching the doings of the bad man.  
She wanted to leave the room when midnight arrived and she found herself into the puppet which was lying under a table, close to the evil man. She felt terrifed and helpless, but she found a way to sneak out. He marionette had a strange style in moving, stretched, wobbling steps it made, but it was also completely silent.  
She looked after the animatronics. They were roaming like they always were at night, there were no sign of self-consciusness. But Patty knew that the time will come. She was sure that those children will join her. She floated to the Prize Corner where an old music box were placed, and started a simple, relaxing melody. She would like that if her new friends will awake they will not be that frightened, listening to that music.  
She curled into an empty gift box, whispering.  
„Don’t be afraid. You are not alone. I’m here, and I’ll be waiting for you.”  
Her voice glided through the corridors like the breath of autumn.

It took hours for Barney to cleaning the place and hiding the bodies. It was a tiring and disappointing job, but it had to be done carefully. His victims need to be chopped – at least their limbs need to be chopped to fit the place he found for them. Inside the animatronics, between the wires wasn’t a lot of space.  
Later he hid the pieces into plastic bags and tightly closed them with tape. It made them more fitting into the small place and prevent any odour to slip out. Sadly, he had to dismember Betty too, even he found a special place for her – the yellow bear suit, which had much less wires inside. But it still was too tight so he had to chop the little girl too. He tried not to look at her, he didn’t want to see the angelic little creature as she was reduced into disgusting raw meat. He almost weeped that he had to do such barbarity, but he overcame it. Think of her as she will be inside of the suit, you don’t have to see that she is actually rotting in pieces. You will remember as you last saw her, with closed eyes, sweet terror on her face.  
It made him a bit more cheerful thinking that Betty will wear the yellow bearsuit just like he was wearing the yellow bunny. He thought about this always when he was too tired of cleaning or hit his bitten fingers into something which made him cursing.  
After he cleaned himself in the end, washing away all the blood, and took a closer look at his injuries which Ben caused, all his cheerful thoughts were gone. There was a scratch on his face which didn’t really hurt but it was clearly visible. And his two bitten fingers, they had ugly wounds on them and they hurt like hell. Even if he will bandage them, they will be very noticable. Such a luck he was done with all the cleaning before the day shift has arrived – and he didn’t forget to get some souvenirs too, to make it easier to remember this awesome day.  
A little bit after midnight a strange thing happened: the music box in the prize corner started to play a melody. He checked it, but of course there were nobody else, only the marionette was sitting in the corner (didn’t I saw it lately in the storage?). He stopped the music, but it started again. He let it play then, it made easier the boring work of cleaning up.  
When Mark, the day guard arrived, Barney was sitting in the office which was reserved for the security guards.  
„Is there any news about the missing children?” That was mark’s first question, and he clearly looked worried.  
„No, nothing. Do you think if they would have been here we wouldn’t found them yesterday?”  
„Oh, of course… and did Scott called you?”  
„No, I’m sure he is biting his nails at home from worry. Listen, I’ll leave if it is not a problem, I had a hard night, I felt so bad for those poor kids, and it didn’t help that the air is hot like hell here.”  
„Yeah, I see you look really worn out… This fan is good for nothing, just stirring the hot air.” He laughed, but it sounded a bit stiff. „Let me accompany you to the exit!”  
Barney didn’t want to refuse it but he was fed up with this over-zealous young guard already. He took his bag (which would make any cop who could peek into it push him behind the bars) and followed Mark to the exit.  
„What the heck is this?” The boy suddenly stopped.  
In front of the door, all the shiny new toy animatronics were gathered. There were Toy Chica, Bonnie and Freddy, and also the Balloon Boy, and next to them cowered, with her metallic body rolled up, the Mangle. They sat there like a group of scared children, they were staring at the two men with their round eyes. Actually – as Barney grudgingly identified – they were all staring at him. The Mangle made her creepy static noise, then silenced, and they were just staring.  
„What’s wrong with them?” Said Mark nervously. „They look like as they want to prevent us to leave.”  
Not you, just me, Barney thought. He didn’t want to show that he was nervous too. But he found it as a good chance to explain his injuries, which Mark seemed hadn’t notice so far.  
„These new bots are a but sensible” He said and raised his wounded hand. „At night I was tinkering with the Mangle to distract my thought about the yesterday fuss. But I could barely concentrate and this bitch made an advantage and cut my fingers. I went angry, and hit it with my fist, which made one of her scrappy piece to jump out and scratch my face. The bitch then run away and probably somehow communicated with the others. I guess these silly little bots all think now that I’m here to hurt their friend or something.”  
„Yeah, it can be.” Mark nodded, and now looked less afraid of the toy animatronics. „They also have an automatic face recognition system and a built-in line to the police, so why coudn’t their AI cause such things?”  
This idea made Barney startled. Face recognition system and police-line, that was he couldn’t remember last night. Good thing that only the Mangle could see him covered with blood, because her parts don’t functionate well. But if someone take a look at her memory… or she send the data to an other toy bot, and this other one will send it to the police… he need to do something. Fortunately all the little bastards are here.  
„Why they don’t leave?” Asked Mark.  
„I don’t know.” Barney answered. „Let me take a look at their memory.”  
„Be careful, they might attack you!” Mark was worried again, but Barney didn’t care.  
He put the bag with the bloodied clothes on the floor and leaned over the nearest robot. Toy Chica, it was her. Nothing happened, the animatronics let him opened her head. Barney put it into her head – he was seeing the Mangle’s head several times, and it looked the same. He touched some circuits which he never touched before and hoped it will erase all the memories about him which would make him lookm suspicious. After he finished it, the toy animatronics winked, looked at them with her blank look, and walked away. That happened with the others too, even with the Mangle.  
Finally he stand up and said good bye to Mark.  
„They will be fine now, I guess. But I’ll bug off now, I’m about to collapse right here and now. Keep up the good work!”  
„Thanks, and have a good rest!” Mark waved him good bye but Barney wasn’t listening anymore. He was thinking about where to get rid of the incriminating evidence, and from where he will get a new purple suit.  
And after all that, he will be finally home. He had already imagined stretched on his bed, and playing the whole night over again in his mind. He dipped into his pocket and stroke the five little locks of hair. Yes, he couldn’t wait it.


End file.
